Sunshine, Sunset
by KillerCove
Summary: Marian and Robin are attempting to rekindle their love when Marian's cousin, Lily Fitzwater decides to visit. And the new visitor seems to only shake things in Nottinghamshire up even more than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun dipped low in the sky. Marian opened the window, let the air blow through, and wisp across her face. Her short lucks brushed in front of her eyes, and she slowly lifted her hand to push them back behind her ears.

Three days.

It had been three days since she left Sir Guy at the altar. He had not come to seen her, thank goodness. She worried that she could not face him nor be able to explain further what happened that day. She worried for her father and his life, but not so much that she would throw away her heart away to purify a man who would betray her king. Robin had been right.

Robin. If only night would come faster…

"Marian," her father's voice yelled from somewhere below. Dinner must be ready.

Placing a hand down against the window sill, Marian looked out over the darkness that was enveloping the fields of Knighton Hall.

"Marian. Marian, please come down to dine with me."

Leaving her window, Marian opened the door and walked down the stairs to meet her father. Dinner was already set on the table; her father sat in his seat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Father. I was doing some embroidery."

He gave a short laugh. "I'm sure you were."

She sat down next to him, and grabbed for her spoon.

"Marian."

"Yes, Father."

"I have some news."

She stopped mid bite. "News?"

He held up a parchment to her, and began reading. "My dear uncle."

"Cousin Lily?"

"My dear uncle," her father began again. "Things are continuing well in London. Prince John has parties every night, but I tire of aristocratic life. Father still has not returned from the Crusades. I have yet to hear from him. My maids grow tired of me, telling me that I must get away. It does not help that rumors of my father's death run rampant and many a young man have appeared at my front door, with hopes of obtaining my father's dowry—which is much if he has perished. But no matter. My purpose in writing is to ask permission to join you and my dear cousin for a few months time. Please hasten your reply, and I shall be on my way directly. Thank you kindly, Uncle, and give my best regards to my cousin. Yours devoted, Lily."

"That's wonderful, Father. I always enjoy Lily's visits."

"Then I shall write her directly, and post the letter tonight."

Once a sufficient amount of time had passed after dinner, Marian feigned a yawn and went up the stairs. As soon as she shut the door and locked it, she ran to the window. "Robin? Robin?"

For the past three nights he had come to visit, as night was the only safe time for her to see him. No one that would betray them knew that she had left her own wedding on his horse, with him. And so, they kept up the pretenses for their own sake.

"Marian?"

Robin's face appeared in the window. She smiled and nodded, moving away. He slipped into the room. Marian held onto one of her bedpost, and bit at her lower lip. Robin brushed at his clothes, ridding them of some dust, before bowing to her, his pack of arrows sliding high on his shoulder, and his bow in one hand. "Milady," he said before looking up at her with the blue eyes.

Marian rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. He came and sat at her side while she leaned against the bed post. "And how is the outlaw of Sherwood Forest, this evening? Plundering as usual?"

"Plundering?" He feigned a shocked face, before breaking into a smile. "I like to think of it more as crediting a debt." Robin brought one hand up and let his fingertips run along her jawline. Marian pulled away.

"There is no news on this end, which is because Sir Guy has seen fit to not come around anymore…"

"I really must thank him," Robin said as he leaned in close, but Marian turned her cheek slightly. "Marian…." He groaned.

"I fear that my father and I must show our loyalty in another way. Once we do that, we should be able to return to the court and gain more information."

"Good," Robin said before he pulled her face to his. But Marian stopped him with her finger. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"My cousin, Lily. You remember her?"

Robin let go of her and sat up straight. "Lily? That cousin of your? The one that always would get me on the log for a fight."

Marian laughed, putting her hand on his chest. "Yes, and she always knocked you off the log, making you fall into the river."

"What? No," Robin said with a sneer. "She never was able to make me fall…I just tripped."

"Robin…" Marian sighed. "She's coming to visit."

"What?" Robin pulled back. "Here?"

"Yes, here. But she does not know of your newfound position."

Robin looked back at Marian. "What? You mean my fame has not spread beyond the boundary of Nottinghamshire? That should change."

Marian rolled her eyes. "We must be more careful. I will speak with her and let her know that there are some things that are not said to others. But you need to be a bit more careful. No night visits, for I am sure she will be staying in this room…"

"And how long will she be here?"

"A few months," she replied looking down at her hands.

Robin kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on Marian's cheek. "Then we should make these next few nights count."

She smiled coyly before reaching her own hand around his next and pulling Robin's lips to meet her own. She sighed at the touch, the taste of his lips. She breathed his name, and he pulled her closer.

"Perhaps when can persuade Cousin Lily to visit Sherwood Forest and become lost one night," he murmured before capturing her in another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nottingham Castle

"My lord, there have been reports from London that King Richard is nearing a crossroad in decisions. While he has hold of Jerusalem, reports came that he does not have the power to continue to keep the city and will soon order a retreat," Sir Guy leaned across the table, speaking in low tones.

"La-ti-da-ti-da. What does that have to do with me? Nottinghamshire? Unless it has something to do with me—I don't wish to hear it." The Sheriff kicked his feet up onto the table in front of his massive chair. He motioned for his servant boy to come close. The young lad, only thirteen, silently took off the Sheriff's boots, then went to retrieve a basin and a towel.

Sir Guy stood up straight, and rolled his eyes. How could the Sheriff not see the problems with this? "Prince John worries that Richard will return. And word has reached him of the lack of loyalty being shown by some in positions of power."

"But these are only reports. There is no substance to them, correct?"

"True, my lord, however…"

"Then it's nonsense to worry, Gisbourne. Until the King is back on English land, then we shall worry." The Sheriff put his hand up to stop the boy from continuing to wash his feet. "Perhaps this is more anxiety, Gisbourne. From having been denied your wedding night with a beautiful, luscious virgin."

"That's not it, I just…I want Locksley to stay in my possession."

"And it shall. Richard may not even return to England, for all we know," said the Sheriff. The Sheriff's boy servant slipped sandals onto his fit. "Now, have you collected the tax money for this month? The king needs his revenue to fight this bloody war."

"Yes, my lord," Sir Guy said with a bow. He retreated to the main doors, but the Sheriff called his attention back.

"If you are in need of some company, please take any young woman of which you approve and do what you wish."

Gisbourne turned his back to the Sheriff and sneered. He did not want ANY young woman. He wanted the one woman who walked away from him.

Sherwood Forest

The wheels clapped over every rock, and snapped at every branch. Though the driver had warned that it was better to go around the forest, they were cutting straight through Sherwood. No one had bothered them as of yet.

A wrestling in the trees spooked the horses, and then a large man appeared in the pathway. The driver slowed the two horses in front, while the rider slowed the single horse to the side of the carriage.

"If you want to go any further, you must pay the tax," the large man said, his arms crossing over his massive chest, trapping a staff next to his body. His clothes were black, and his hair was ruffled in tight curls.

"Tax? There is no tax," the driver growled, as he stood up.

"There is an outlaw tax. Anyone who trespasses an outlaw's land must pay him a tax," replied another man who came from the bushes on the right side. With some more noise, two more men appeared, surrounding the carriage. The rider pulled back on the reigns of the black stallion.

"We don't want to cause any alarm," Much said as he stepped back from the horse. The rider was holding onto the reigns tightly.

"We will not pay outlaws," the driver again growled as he snapped the reign. The horses began to move forward, but an arrow shot out from nowhere and plunked right next to the driver's ear. He pulled the reigns.

"You pay us," said a voice that echoed through the dense, leafy forest. "And we will even allow you an escort."

"Robin of Locksley?" The driver called.

"Yes…" Robin appeared next to John. "I am he."

Suddenly, the rider charged Robin. He took out his sword and went to do some damage, but the rider jumped off into the forest at Robin's right. "That was strange," Robin said. Then, an arrow came down and clipped Robin's sword. It rang as the stone arrowhead hit the metal shaft of the sword.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled.

He heard a snap of wood and turned to his left, to see an arrow pointing him straight in the face. "The only person alive who can match you shot for shot."

Robin looked closely at the hood pulled over, then smiled. With the tip of his finger, he pushed the arrow aside. He stepped close and used both hands to push the hood back, revealing a woman. "Hello again, Lily Fitzwater. It has been much too long."

"The pleasure is all mine, Robin, Earl of Huntington," she made a slight bow; careful not to let her weapons fall. "Now, about this tax?"

"I cannot change my policy, Lily. You must now that." Robin crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled crookedly.

Lily began to put her arrow back in the quiver; she turned her face towards him. "Even for the girl who can knock you off a log?" She stood up, and smiled, tossing some of the blond curls that had escaped from underneath her cloak over her shoulder.

"That was her?" Much had moved closer to the two. He opened his mouth wide. "I don't remember her looking like that."

"Oh, Much," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "I was ten. What did you expect? That I would keep my braids and my squire's pants?"

"Well, no…milady. It's just that… Well…" He looked at Robin. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Lily's eyebrows dipped, as she slung her quiver over her shoulder. "Prove my identity? To you?"

"Yes…milady," Much said, his voice shaking.

She sighed and stepped closer to him. Robin watched as she cupped her hands around his ear, and brought her lips up close. Much's face turned from an expression of surprise, to concentration, ending with laughter. Lily stepped back, and made an elegant bow. "As you can see, Lord Much… I am Lily Fitzwater. Now let us pass."

"I'm sorry, Lily. But don't you know what we do?" Robin asked.

"Steal from innocent girls?" She shrugged at his question.

"We steal from the rich to give to the poor. Do you mind contributing to the ones in need?"

"Yourselves? You outlaws? No. I don't want to contribute to you. However, I have brought plenty of provisions for those who live in desperate circumstances." She gestured to the carriage. "That's why I had to ride alongside the carriage, there's not enough room for me and…"

She looked over to one of Robin's men reaching in and pulling out some vegetables. "Robin!"

"Allan!" Robin laughed.

"I'm hungry."

Robin turned back to Lily. "We are poor and hungry."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned her back to Robin. She pushed past Much and walked around John, until she stood next to Allan. He was nibbling on a carrot. Reaching past him for the door to her carriage, she opened it and stepped up onto the foot rest. They all watched as she bent in and pulled out a basket. Lily began to step backwards, but the basket was too heavy. Allan grabbed her around the waist, keeping her straight. He then let her gently down to the ground. Lily turned slightly toward him. "Thank you," she replied quietly. Balancing the basket on her hip, she tried to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, but no sooner did her hand move than she realized that she couldn't balance. Her hand raced back to the basket, saving it, but someone else's hand reached up and tucked the stray hair back. She nodded at Allan, whose hand was frozen a few inches from her ear.

She gave herself a little shake, and straightened her posture, then marched to Robin. "Here. Take these. You'll need a good supply."

"But, Lady Fitzwater, I thought…" The driver had sat back down in his seat but his eyebrows dipped in confusion.

"James. It's alright. These men need it," Lily said to the driver.

"Oh, milady. We thank you most kindly," Much said as he took the basket from her. He set it on the ground and began to sift through the food. "We can finally have a decent meal for a change."

"Why will we need a good supply?" Robin asked, still standing in front of Lily.

She smiled and brought the hood over her head. "I must be off. We're still a few miles from my uncle's home and I don't want to miss supper and have the servants running around after me."

Will brought her horse to her. She gently stroked the horse's head, and took the reigns from him. "Thank you." She paused before she mounted. "Do I know you?"

"Will Scarlett, miss."

"Robin?" She did not move from her position, keeping her eyes locked on Will.

Robin moved closer, walking around to her side. "Dan Scarlett's son. You remember Dan, don't you?"

Lily nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Will's face. After another moment, she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She grabbed onto the saddle with both arms and began to pull herself up. Robin grabbed her calf and used it to steady her as she swung her leg over. "Well, enjoy dinner, boys." Lily nudged her horse forward.

"Perhaps we can do this again some time," Robin said.

"We will have to," Lily said, her back to him. Then she whipped the reigns and the horse took off, the carriage right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Knighton Hall_

"Lily."

She dismounted from her horse in one leap and stepped around to brush the muzzle of the horse. She pushed the hood back from her face. "Hello, Uncle. Marian." She nodded at both, before giving a smile. Lily ran to her uncle, who swept her up into his arms.

"No word yet on your father?"

Lily shook her head. She stepped back from him. "I heard that things were not so well for the people of Nottinghamshire. I've brought extra provisions to be distributed."

Sir Edward shook his head. "It cannot be done. The Sheriff will not approve. Some have gone against this, and there have been consequences."

"But, Uncle… This is not money. These are my own supplies. I brought them myself. I should be able to take them and give them to who I like."

"Lily. You may bring it up at the nobles' court tomorrow." He put his arm around her and brought her inside. "You must be tired, Lily."

She tugged at her cloak. "Marian. I happened upon an old friend on my way here. It was rather amusing because I…"

"Cousin? Do you wish to wash before supper?"

Marian gestured to the stairs, and Lily nodded before taking leave up the stairs. Once inside her room, Marian shut the door. "You must not talk of Robin, while here. He is not a welcomed topic."

Lily looked at her. "I know. I just thought that this household was a safe place to…"

"It's not." Marian walked to the window and opened the wooden shutter, allowing the breeze to once again enter the room. "Sir Guy has his suspicions and I do not wish to bring more on my father. I've already walked away from him at the altar and I…"

"Ran away is the way I heard it."

Marian spun on her heels. "What have you heard, cousin?"

Lily tossed her cloak onto the bed and moved to the water basin. "Very little. But the rumors have gone about that the reason for your departure was due to his less than gentleman-like behavior. From what I understand, he sided with the Sheriff, and for many in royal circles, that does not bode well for him."

"He's a good man. He just does not see the world as a happy place," Marian said as she turned her back towards her cousin.

"I also heard you gave him a good hit on his chin. How much damaged did you leave, besides the broken heart?" Lily came right next to her cousin, and looked out over the night as the colors became more brilliant in the western sky. The breeze pulled and plucked at Lily's blond hair, brushing it straight into her face. Her clothes were that of a squire's—pants and a tunic, with a rope tied about her waist.

Marian gave a soft laugh. "Not enough, I'm sure, for what he deserves." She looked carefully out to the trees, but seeing nothing, she shut one of the shutters. "But what did Robin say when he saw you. I warned him that you would be coming."

"Well, he wasn't exactly prepared for my visit, I can assure you. It's been some time since I have seen him that shocked by the aim of one person," Lily smiled as she went to sit on the bed.

"Is he the same boy you remember?"

"No," Lily said quickly.

Marian closed the other shutter and turned to her cousin. "What?"

"He's different. Something has changed. The boy may still be there, but he's not a child." Lily stood and walked straight to her cousin. "I would be proud to call him my cousin."

"Lily. We're not…We can't…"

Rolling her eyes, Lily shrugged. "I'm hungry. Shall we?" She walked to the door and opened it. "It's been an adventurous day."

_Sherwood Forest_

"You know…I always liked that girl," Much said taking a bite of a leg of lamb.

"Because she gave you food?" Djaq asked, as she went to light the fire.

"Well…yes. And because she is nice. I like nice girls."

"You like anyone that brings you food," John said with a laugh. He pulled out an apple and bit into it.

"Robin?" Will left the group and walked closer to the tree that Robin was sitting against. Robin was staring up at the darkening sky. "Robin?" Will said again, leaning against the tree.

"Yes, Will?" Robin asked as he visibly shook himself.

"Who was she?"

"Lily?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows, and shifted against the tree. Will sat down next to Robin, both looking straight at the rest of their little band. Robin continued. "Lily is Marian's cousin. She came from London to visit with her mother. When we were children, her mother and my mother wanted us to be a match, but Lily was quick to inform her mother that she would never marry me because my heart belonged with Marian." Robin gave a little laugh as he took out his knife and a branch and began to clean away all of the knobs. "She was always an observer. Well, her mother died and her father did not want to send her to Nottingham, so she hasn't come around since she and I were seventeen. But she and Marian wrote often, especially about the time she and I were engaged to be married."

"How does she know my father, Robin?"

Robin turned to his friend. "That is something you must ask her, Will." Robin turned back to gaze into the fire that Djaq had created. "I wonder why she has come back to Nottingham. She would never come back without her father—that was why we have not seen her in a long while. But I believe her father is still in the Holy Land with the king."

Standing quickly, Robin grabbed for his arrow. "I think I best make a visit to my ladies tonight. I wouldn't want to miss it if they were to start talking about me, now would I?" He gave a smile to Will. "I'll be back before morning. Get a good night's rest. We may have some robbing to do in the morning." Without another word, Robin was barreling through the trees.

_Knighton Hall_

Both girls were in their nightdresses, their hair tumbling out of the pins. Marian was brushing Lily's hair, while Lily sat on the bed, looking around the room. "Are you almost done yet? I'm bored."

"You have such long hair."

"I'm thinking about cutting it. I like what yours looks like. I've been inspired, as we shall say."

"And then what will everyone think when they see a cousin of mine with short hair as well? They will only conclude that she is as dangerous and as traitorous as me. And that will not do."

"Marian," Lily said turning around on the bed. "I'm not here to visit and be looked at. I'm here to gather information. For the crown."

"But Prince John put the Sheriff in—surely he is not reconsidering."

"Not for Prince John. For the crown. The true crown. I can't speak of these things to you—for your own safety, and uncle's. I will leave soon because staying longer will only bring more suspicion," Lily said with a smile. "But I will be back. At least for your wedding."

"Will you stop saying that? There has been no understanding between myself and any man. I have run away from Sir Guy, and that is all."

"Speaking of which—why did you run?"

"He lied to me to force my marriage to him. And in truth, he was never in love with me. His eyes spoke of something different."

Lily nodded slowly, her smile drifting away. "Yes. I understand what you mean. I have seen many a man with that same look." Her eyes darted to the window. "Come, Marian. We better get some sleep. We do have the court tomorrow. And I will need you to help me."

"Lily. I can only do so much. My father will protest."

"Then we shall not tell him, nor your Robin. It is better that we keep things quiet…for now," Lily said as she lay on her back and pulled the covers over her. The hay in the mattress crinkled under her movement. "Good night, cousin."

"Good night, Lily."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Knighton Hall _

The mist gathered over the moorlands, and crept up the side of the house. Lily eased from under the covers, trying to maintain a balanced weight so that Marian could not feel the lack of weight on the other side of her bed. Sure enough, Marian rolled over onto her stomach.

Lily snuck behind the curtain that hid the closet from view and began to go through her trunks. Underneath the dresses and veils that she had brought along, she found her trousers and page tunic. She smiled to herself, and then began to dress in the clothes. Lily wished that she didn't have to wear a tunic, but it hid all of her curves much more easily.

Once dressed, Lily scoured through her items again until she found a knife that she quickly stuck into her belt under her tunic, and slid a dagger into her boot. Lily stood up, her hands going straight to her hair, and began braiding it, pulling strands across one another until her hair was tightened against her own head. She tucked the extra few inches that still fell down her neck and back up into the braid. She pulled the hood from her shirt out from under the tunic and lifted it up over head.

Lily opened up the curtain, and looked again towards Marian. Her cousin was stretched out on the bed, probably in her normal fashion, Lily observed. She crept to the window and opened the shutter. Just as she did, a face popped in front of the window. She jumped and slapped her own hand across her mouth.

Her eyes slowly adjusted again, she stepped closer to the window. She rolled her eyes and then motioned for him to move aside. She slipped through the window and out onto the rafters above the entryway. After turning around, Lily softly closed the shutters of the window. She then turned back. "What are you doing?"

He gave a low laugh. Lily just glared at him. "Robin? This is not funny. You scared me."

"I think the question should be what are YOU doing?" Robin leaned against his bow, laughing. Lily pushed past him, trying to keep her balance amongst the rafters, before grabbing a metal bar alongside the roof. She let her body fall, her hands holding her from immediately hitting the ground. Once on the ground, she brushed her hands against her trousers. She looked back up at Robin, still laughing in the rafters. "Lily? Don't make me come after you…"

Lily didn't say anything, but used the dark night sky to hinder his ability to see her. She tiptoed around the corner, mindful of every obstacle that she could see. Sliding against the wood of the shed, she sucked in a deep breath and hid amongst the shadows. Lily heard the padding of Robin's boots hit the ground, and the little snaps and rustling that occurred as he carelessly walked around to where he had last saw her. When he got closer to where she hid, she pulled the knife from her belt and grabbed him around his neck. "I still can get the better of you, Robin."

He gave a little laugh, then twisted her arm until she dropped the knife, then rounded his back to flip her over. She used the momentum to her advantage and landed on her feet in front of him. He still had her wrist twisted, but she gave a little pull and freed herself. Her eyes were on his outline as she bent down to pick up her knife, and he quickly made a move toward her. Lily leaped backwards, a few wisps of her hair coming out. He continued to move toward her, but as she moved back she hit a few things, until a broom found its way between her legs and she tripped over, falling onto her back.

Robin squatted next to her, a smiling displayed broadly across his face. "Need some help, Lady Fitzwater?" He put a hand out to her. Lily stared at it for a second before pushing herself to her feet. She brushed the dirt off, and then turned away from him. Robin stood, leaning against his bow.

Lily grabbed the knife and hid it once again under her tunic inside her belt, and then began walking away once again towards the stables of Knighton Hall. No sooner had she stepped from the awning of the house where she and Robin had wrestled that she felt an arm around her waist, dragging her to the stables.

"Robin! Stop it. This is not amusing nor appropriate."

"I'm not Robin," said the low voice, with a heavy English accent. Lily lifted her leg close enough to reach into her boot to grab at her dagger. He held her right against his body, but as soon as they were inside, he turned her around to face him. Allan stood, with a grin, as he looked to her hand to see her weapon. "Oye. What you gonna do? Cut me?"

Lily took a deep breath, and stepped closer, making sure that her dagger was near his face. Allan tried to step back but she matched his step back with one step forward. "Maybe."

His back hit the wall, and immediately his eyes attempted to find an exit. As Lily came even closer, Allan's eye caught a movement in the door. "Robin…"

"Lily..."

She turned her eyes only slightly and smiled. "Only making a joke, Robin. But I must be off." Her hand slipped the dagger back into her boot as she went through the stalls until she found her brown horse. She took the muzzle in her hands and rubbed softly. She whispered something to the horse, and then went to get her saddle.

"Lily. You're not going anywhere," Robin's voice called. Lily lifted the saddle, and tossed it over her horse's back, then brushed at the horse's mane. She kneeled in the stall, and began strapping and tying the saddle in place. She stood up and went around to the front of the horse. She grabbed at the bit and bridle that were hanging near the door of the stall, but Allan laid his hand on hers. She instinctively pulled back, leaving the bridle where it hung.

"I do not take orders from outlaws. I am a noblewoman. You bow in my presence and you allow me to do as I please," she said, without moving her head, it was bowed low as she looked at the ground.

She heard a step and felt his hand on her shoulder. "You may be a noblewoman, but I still hold my title of lord." She shrugged his hand away. "And before that, I am your friend and it worries me that you are dressing as a page and riding off in the middle of the night. How do you think your uncle, or your cousin for that matter, will react when they see you are not here?"

Lily turned quickly to him. "I shall return before they even wake."

"And you are sure of this? How can you put so much trust into fate?"

Lily rolled her eyes and took the bridle to put it on her horse. "I put no trust into fate or crisis. Rather it is all in myself. And I am sure that I will be back in time."

"When did you become so arrogant? No wonder you are still not married."

Lily had placed the bit into the horse's mouth and had pulled the bridle over its head. "Arrogant? You think that is what keeps me from being married?" She glowered at him, while petting the horse's head. "And why have you not married my cousin, Lord Locksley?" Robin continued to stare straight at her. "Are you afraid? Afraid to give up your comfortable, rugged lifestyle to make her happy? Because she has been waiting for a long time, if you ask me."

"She cannot be with me, now. When the king returns…"

"That could be years. If ever. You, as well as I, know that there are those who are attempting to kill the king, Robin. His life is more in danger, the longer he stays in the Holy Land. Meanwhile, corrupt men scavenge his homeland without a second thought of his eminent return."

Robin watched her closer as she spoke, crossing his arms across his chest. "And how do you know that I know all of this, Lady? How is it that you know all of this? Have you been really spending a lot of time in London?"

Lily turned and began leading her horse out of the stall, but Allan blocked her way. "If it's all the same, Lily… Your cousin has been having a rough time as of late. I would prefer it if you were accompanied on whatever journey you plan to take at this late hour."

"I hope you do not mean to come with me, Robin. I prefer to have someone who can at least keep up with me."

"Actually, I was suggesting that Allan could accompany you. Perhaps Djaq as well. She's waiting outside."

Lily looked up at Allan. "No." She turned to Robin. "No. I must go alone. It only becomes more dangerous the more there are. You know that I can handle myself. Robin."

"As you wish," he smiled and nodded his head. Allan moved out of the way. Lily lead her horse outside.

"You gave into her wishes?" Allan said, looking at Robin's smug look.

"No." Robin turned to him. "Take my horse and follow her with Djaq and Will. See what she is up to. I don't quite trust her. She's bound to trip up."

"Aye," Allan replied without moving. "And you?"

"Will you get going? You're not going to be able to follow her!"

Allan smiled and jogged off, whispering for Djaq and Will. Robin whistled and strutted out through the stable and across the yard. He saw the outlines of two horses galloping towards Nottingham. He lifted himself once again onto the rafters and to the window. He pushed gently on the windows, but they did not move. He tried again, and then moved around to another window. This one opened easily. Robin slipped inside and went to the other window that would not open. Inside the corners had been jammed a couple of rocks that stopped any movement. "Lily…" he murmured, then turned his attention away.

Marian was spread across the bed, breathing deeply. He loved that sound. His favorite sound that she gave while asleep, though, was his name. When she was asleep, and her mind never registered that he was in the room or lying on the bed watching her, his name would creep from her tongue across her lips, always accompanied by a sigh. His favorite thing to do at night was to come when she was asleep. They only talked when she was awake, or kissed, but with her asleep he could dream. Dream of the king's return and taking Marian to Locksley. She had almost gone there as another man's bride, but that would not happen. She was to be his. He lay next to her, over the covers and let his fingertips slightly brush against her cheek. Then he just stared up at her bed canopy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Near Locksley Estate_

Lily had left her horse tied to a tree a few yards away, but have moved closer among the grove of trees which surrounded the estate. She scanned the fields, and all lights were off except in the large house. She cautiously began to move through the trees around the property, careful as to where she stepped. She stopped every few feet to listen to the sounds around her. When she heard nothing unusual she continued on her way, until she was in the woods directly behind the house.

Guards were posted and surrounded the house. Her mind immediately began to form a plan. It was too late for a page boy to go in for something, and she had no message. Perhaps she could learn some information from one of the guards. Maybe even just listen closely. Surely they would talk to stay awake. They would say something that could be useful and she could save her page disguise for another time. She decided to make a move for a bush a few feet away from her and the men. But just as she did, she heard a little rustle of leaves.

Lily turned around, and glared out into the darkness. She saw nothing, but that didn't stop her from continually scanning the dense leafy area. Finally giving up on the prospect of seeing anything, Lily went back to her observation of the guards. They turned their backs, so she used the opportunity to make her move to the bush just closer.

"I've never seen him in such a bad mood. It's only been two months and he still hasn't required the visit of any young lady."

Both men looked at each other and laughed. Lily grimaced.

"It's just like that year he was sick. And then he went out and enjoyed himself, until he became determined to have Lady Marian."

"And she leaves him at the altar. I don't blame her."

"Exactly. Why go for someone who has to steal lands from an outlaw in order to give credence to his own title."

"Soldiers," yelled a booming voice. Lily jumped a little, and moved a branch out of her way, slowly. Another guard had come up to the first two. "And what do you have to report for the last hour of watch?"

"Nothing. Nothing has occurred, Oliver. Just the same as the hour before. Why do you even bother coming around. You could write something like a white stag galloped by and Gisbourne would never look at it twice."

"'Tis true, but if I want to keep my post, I have to go through the motions, at least. Now, anything to report, soldiers."

"Nothing, sir. When can we take off for the night?"

"Soon. He just retired to his bedchamber for the evening. It'll take a bit for the drug to kick in to get him to go to sleep, but as soon as he does, you are free to go about your own business."

Lily smiled to herself. Lack of respect. From what she heard, Gisbourne deserved it. And it was even better. While the guards were gone, she could sneak into the house and check out a few things. She would just have to wait.

She slowly lowered herself so that she was sitting, rather than squatting on the ground. Her legs had started to give out, and she had no idea how long the boys would be sitting around. The bush was not very large, so she put her back to the house, and stretched her legs towards the forest. Lily rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and began to silently pray that the men would be off to do their business and do so quickly.

Time passed and she let her eyes close for only a second. But then, another twig snapped, closer to her. Her head and drooped to one side, and immediately she opened her eyes. She turned to look again at the house and found that the guards had left their posts. She checked once again in all directions, and not seeing any figures—bolted for the building.

Up close, she studied to stones carefully and decided that she would scale the wall. She found holdings for her hands and then felt around with her left foot to find a place to push herself up. Just as she was investigating, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the wall. She watched as the house moved farther from her, but she couldn't do anything. Shifting around caused branches to poke and scratch at her face. Finally, they stopped, back where she had left her horse. Whoever it was that had taken her let her down. She turned around the moment her feet touched the ground, and came very close to Allan's face.

"What are YOU doing here? What do YOU think you're doing? Or were you even thinking?" She glared at him.

Allan stared right back at her. "Well, I'm keeping you from doing something that could get you into trouble. Just as Robin ordered."

"You actually listened to him? Didn't you listen to me? I can take care of myself." Lily breathed in deeply, and let it all out with a huff. Then she noticed that Allan's hands were holding her firmly at her waist. He still hadn't let go. And they were only inches from each other. She put her hands on his and gently pushed them back to him. "Well, it's too late now. The guards have probably come back. Thank you for ruining my plans."

Lily walked to her horse, and brushed at its muzzle, whispering something quietly. When she snuck a peak at Allan again, he was still standing in the same position but had cocked his head to one side to stare at her. Behind him, two figures appeared in the shadows of the tree. Lily used one hand to grab at the knife still tucked inside her belt, but Allan saw the movement and ran to her.

"No. It's Will and Djaq."

"What? Did he send the whole merry lot of you to save me? I don't know whether I should feel prideful that he felt that he had to send all of his men, or disgusted that he didn't even consider my own wishes."

"Excuse me. But I think Robin was right. It is too dangerous for you to be sneaking into this house. Last time someone did it, they almost ended up dead," the thick accent spoke from the shadows. Djaq was smaller than the other two, but his voice sounded rather different from the two boys.

"I don't remember meeting you…" Lily said with a step closer, her eyes narrowing as if that would help the shadows to disappear from Djaq's face.

Will stepped forward towards Lily. "We'll be happy to escort you back to Knighton Hall, Lady Fitzwater."

She jumped at his voice, and gazed at him for a long time. "There's no need of that, Will." She flinched as she said his name. "I think I can manage on my own. You all must be tired, having to be roused at such an ungodly hour to follow a girl through the woods and then interrupt whatever she was doing… it does sound like an exhausting job. And what is it that you're known for? Being outlaws? Robbing the rich to give to the poor and all of that nonsense? I'm sure you're so proud that you were the ones chosen to look out for someone as harmless as me," she sneered while reaching for her horses reign.

Allan grimaced back at her. "You're right. And Robin wouldn't have sent us on this little escapade if someone had just been where she was supposed to be—in her bed, dreaming about some handsome knight who is going to sweep her off her feet and marry her. That's what you're waiting for is it? Or did Daddy leave too much money and no one really loves the little lady?"

Lily whirled around and lifted her hand to slap Allan, but he caught her wrist with his hand. "We will see you back to Knighton Hall, Lily. Robin will be waiting." He pushed her hand back to her side. She glared at him.

"Have it your way." She did not wait for them to go out and search for their horses, but immediately jumped up onto her own and gave the horse a nudge which sent them off.

"She's almost as bad as Marian," Djaq said with a laugh.

"No. Marian, at least, has some sense," Allan mumbled under his breath. The three ran for their own horses and tried to follow after her.

_Knighton Hall_

The clip clop on the dirt caused him to open his eyes wide. Marian had shifted so that she was curled up against his body. He gave her forehead a kiss then tried to slip through her arms quietly and with little movement. Marian sighed and rolled over to her other side. He went to the window.

Only one horse with one rider was in the front yard. Rays of light were just beginning to appear upon the ground, sprinkling it with dew. The rider paid no attention, but dismounted the horse and began to lead it inside. In a moment's time, two more horses appeared—one with one rider, the other horse carrying two. The rider by himself hopped down and left his horse to go yell at the first rider that had arrived. Robin could barely hear their voices, but he was enjoying the spectacle. He preferred a better view, so he climbed out the window and jumped down onto the ground before strutting closer.

"We were supposed to bring you back."

"And _I_ told you I didn't need an escort. Are you deaf?" Lily had moved so that the horse's muzzle was between the two of them.

"Not as much as you are," Allan grumbled. Robin went and stood by Djaq and Will who were perched on their horse.

"I'll assume you had a pleasant time?" Robin said quietly to his fellow outlaws.

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, a delightful one. She's been yelling at him…us…since we kept her from climbing the wall and going straight into Gisbourne's bedroom," Will replied.

"Gisbourne's bedroom?" Robin said with a laugh and then a look back at Lily. She and Allan had both heard him and had turned in his direction. Robin walked straight to Lily and smiled down at her. She looked away but continued to rub her horse's head. "Gisbourne's bedroom? And what were you planning there, milady? A tea party?"

"I told you before, Robin. It's better that you not know. And in the future, would you kindly LISTEN to me when I tell you that I don't need supervision?"

"You were trying to climb a wall into Gisbourne's bedroom! Is that where you were planning to go?"

"No. Actually I was hoping to get in and find his paperwork," Lily admitted sheepishly. "But the guards were enjoying the bottom floor too much. I decided to take advantage of the top floor and see what I could find."

Robin threw his hands in the air. "You're almost as bad as your cousin. And do you know what happened to HER when SHE tried to go up against Gisbourne?"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Robin. I'm going to bed."

"Oye. Now she listens to what I've been telling you for the last while," Allan said with a chuckle.

Lily quickly turned from her horse and threw a punch right at his chin. Then she grabbed her horse's reigns gruffly and stalked off. Robin began laughing hysterically as Allan rubbed his own jaw.

"She's like Greek fire, that one…you never know when she's going to explode," Allan said with a grimace.

Robin could only laugh in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Knighton Hall_

Lily slipped into the bedroom. She looked back at the stables, and saw a couple of horses running away. She grimaced and shut the shutters behind her. She stalked to the dressing area, to once again put on her nightgown.

After having put on her nightgown, she shuffled to the bed, and lifted the covers. Marian was strewn across the entire bed. Lily pushed Marian to roll over on her side of the bed, and then sunk in under the blankets. But her mind was racing too quickly for her to want to do anything else but think. Resting her hands behind her head, she just stared up at the white canopy and thought about what her next plan was. Maybe she could try and sneak out again. Robin wouldn't sit around waiting for her to go again…he would expect her to be so mad to stay up in her room. Lily smiled as she thought about donning the costume again and going out to Gisbourne's estate. It was a brilliant plan.

But as she looked across the room to the window, the first rays of the morning light were beaming from behind the trees. She sighed and leaned back on her arms. She was going to have to tell Robin everything, if she was ever going to be able to do what she came to Nottingham to do!

-----------------------------

_Sherwood Forest_

"And what are you making there? Some potion?" Much looked over Djaq's mixture in the pot. He sniffed once then looked away, cringing.

"Yes. A magic potion. It makes people who annoy you go away."

"Truthfully?" Much took another look. "Then, we can send away the sheriff, right?"

Djaq gave a laugh. "Yes. Something like that."

Much smiled, and looked over their camp. Will sat beside Djaq, working with a branch, carving something with his small knife. John was taking a nap against a tree, his large stick resting across his chest. Robin had left the group to go venture around, and Allan was sitting against a tree, throwing a small rock to the ground, then picking it up and repeating.

Much sat down on the ground, then he lay across the lush green grass. He was thinking of little, until he heard the clip of a horse's hoofs. He sat up quickly, and noticed that John had arisen, and held his stick in his hand. Will stepped in front of Djaq and had pulled his ax from beside him.

A black horse appeared over the hill. The rider wore a long cape, also made of black. Quickly, the hood was pulled down, revealing Lily's face. Her golden hair fell down below the cape, but the few rays of sunlight crowned her hair with a soft brightness.

The men drew down their weapons and relaxed their stances. Allan had come to his feet, and crossed his arms across his chest. Much noticed a frown that accompanied Allan's posture.

Lily slowed her horse's pace to a slow approach. Much stepped forward to stop the horse. "Lady Fitzwater."

"Lily, Much. We have known each other for a long time for you to ever feel obligated to address me by my title."

He nodded, and she continued. "I'm looking for Robin. Is he here? Or some place where I may find him?"

"Milady," Allan sneered as he stepped forward. "He is free to roam wherever he chooses."

Lily's eyebrows dipped low. "What do you mean?"

"He has earned the right to leave when he so chooses and to do what he must without consulting anyone."

She slowly nodded his head. "I will assume that he is not here and thank you for your help." Lily smiled down at Much, then reached for one of her side bags. She produced some meat. "I'm sure you are probably getting hungry." She gave it to Much, his eyes growing large.

"Milady…Lily. Thank you, most kindly." He turned to the rest of the group. "I knew I liked her."

Lily smiled and turned her horse around. "I shan't disturb your labors, then. Good day, gentlemen." She continued up the rise, doing so slowly, and just as she came to the top and began the descent, Allan sprinted away and launched himself over the back of the horse, behind her. The sudden extra weight spooked the horse, and immediately they went flying through the forest.

---------------------------------

It wasn't until one of the rivers running through the forest that Allan had been able to grab onto the reigns and pulled to slow the horse. Lily had been struggling to get a good grip, but Allan wrapped his arms around her and grasped her hands to make the grip stronger. When the horse stopped at the water's edge, the stop was so sudden that the horse's head dipped low, sending the two of them into the water.

She had flipped over and was lying on her back, staring up at the blue sky. Allan was nearby, lying on his stomach. Lily began untying the cape, and then stood up. Her gown was a light blue, with a cream ribbon around her waist, emphasized her slimness. It also helped that she was completely drenched so the dress clung to her figure. She went straight to her horse, paying little attention to Allan, who was watching her—seeing that she swayed, rather than stomped. Lily tossed her cape over her horse's saddle, and then went to go rub the horse's muzzle. Allan pushed himself up, but didn't move out of the water.

"This is all your fault, you know?" Lily mumbled without turning.

"My fault?"

"Yes. Had you not jumped on my horse back at camp, I would not have had this problem, thank you very much." She grabbed her horse's reign, and began to walk down the river's edge towards the forest.

"My fault? You had no idea where you were going. I was helping."

Lily turned and gestured to her drenched dress and her dripping hair. "You call this help?" She shook her head and continued on her way.

"Where are you going now?"

"To dry off," she said without looking back.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

She finally turned around. "Well, I'm going to jump back in the river! What do you think I will do, Sir Allan? I'm going to build a fire, and take off my dress and leave it on a rock to dry." She sauntered away, but Allan continued to follow her. "You don't expect to come with me, do you?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah. I need to dry off too."

She shook her head and continued to lead them to a clearing near the river, where the sun was beating down. She tied her horse to a nearby tree's branch. "Would you mind turning around while I pull off my dress?"

"If you'll turn around as I undress."

Lily nodded and turned her back away from him. Allan slowly did his own turning. "Have you turned?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

He heard the soft rustle of her clothes, and then he too began to untie his shirt and pull it up over his head. He turned around quickly, being finished and saw that Lily was still struggling to finish. Her head had disappeared inside the dress while her long legs peeked from underneath her white slip. Allan stepped forward and grabbed onto her dress. There was a small gasp from her as he pulled it up over her head. She turned to him, her eyes large.

"You look like you needed help."

Her eyes were on his, and for the first time, he noticed how blue they truly were. She shook her head and grabbed her dress and his shirt. "Some help," she mumbled as she went to some of the rocks at the river's edge and began spreading the clothes out on them. Allan watched, again mesmerized by her movements. Her under gown was long, but had no sleeves. Her arms were muscular, defined throughout, and rather dark, he noticed. Not usual for women, who tended to try and keep their white skin intact. Allan turned away from her and looked around for some kindling.

Lily finished laying out the clothes and arranging her dress to keep the wrinkles away. She turned and her breath caught in her throat. Allan was leaning over, putting some sticks and leaves together on a rock, preparing his fire. He was facing her, with his head bowed low, but she could not mistake noticing the brown of the skin on his chest. When he looked up at her, she was frozen in position. She felt her cheeks burning red. She quickly looked away.

"Do you need help starting a fire?" she asked quietly to him. When she looked up, Allan was smiling at her—for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I apologize that it has taken some time for this chapter to come up. I am trying to really stay true to the characters while inventing my own story. If there are failings, please forgive my amateur ability to tell a story. I will do my best to update more often. It helps that the show is back and I can watch new episodes and receive inspiration. Cheerio!

Chapter Seven

_Nottingham_

Robin pulled the hood down low across his forehead. It would not do for him to be seen and captured. Without any of the other men, Robin could move more quickly through the market, inquiring the peasants of news—any news that could be found helpful.

As he neared one of the entrances into the castle's courtyard, he noticed a woman riding high on a horse. The wind kicked up and blew the hood off, revealing Marian. She stopped near the gate, and dismounted, handing her horse's reigns to a nearby stable boy. Robin used the crowds to creep his way closer to her. Before she entered, he made a "tsk tsk" noise that brought her attention to him. He motioned towards an alleyway nearby. Marian followed.

As soon as she rounded the corner, he pulled her close, and smiled before touching her lips with his own.

"I didn't know you were coming into town, milady."

"Because I didn't tell you. I have business," Marian rolled her eyes. "I thought you were in Sherwood today?"

Robin pulled back and leaned against one of the walls, holding her hands in his own at his side. "I was. But I decided to take a walk and ended up here."

"Well, then…"

Robin leaned closer to her, touching his forehead against hers and breathing in. "You do smell like a flower of Sherwood."

Marian laughed and tilted her head back. "Oh, Robin. I really need to be about my business. I will see you later." She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly with her hand and then turned to leave.

Robin grabbed her around the waist and leaned her against the wall, trapping her between his arms. "Later? Why am I always relegated to a 'later' time?"

Marian shook her head. "Because I have important business to attend and you can easily wait."

"Marian, it's not anything dangerous, is it?"

"It's for Lily."

Robin lowered his head. "What is that girl up to? Will you tell me that?"

Marian kissed him on his cheek and then ducked under his arm. "Sorry. You'll have to talk to her about it.

_Sherwood Forest_

"How much longer do you think?"

Lily looked up from the clothes that she had just turned over. Allan had a stick, and used it to play with the fire. The fire crackled, sending up a few embers.

"An hour more. As long as clouds do not decide to join our party."

"Is that what this is?" Allan asked.

Lily looked back at her clothes. "No. I guess not. If it was a party we both would be dressed in our finest, rather than in our underclothes." She pulled a leaf that was sticking to her leg and then, brought her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes. "And then there would be music…such beautiful music. And dancing. How I loved dancing. It was the only good part of those hours of entertaining other noblemen and women. To go and dance absolved me from always listening or looking interested."

She stood up on the boulder and began to sway back and forth to the music that played in her head. Jumping down on the ground, she whirled around and closed her eyes.

She was so caught up in her own memories that she hardly noticed when Allan slipped his hand around her waist and began to spin her in circles. Lily opened her eyes and gripped tightly. Once she realized what had happened, she began to laugh. He spun them around faster, and Lily gripped onto his shoulders as tightly as she could. They slowed to a stop, and Lily pulled away. They both smiled and laughed. Allan brought his hands up to brush her hair away from her face. Lily lowered her eyes and pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

Allan started to lean towards her, but Lily pulled away. "I…uh…" She slipped from his hands and went to gather up her gown. She slipped into the trees to begin to dress, leaving Allan on the bank of the river by himself.

Once hidden in the trees, Lily leaned against a tree and took in a deep breath, before pulling the gown over her head.

_Nottingham Castle_

Marian made her way through the castle. Every room was empty or had some guards posted. Finally, exhausted from her search, she went to one of the towers and looked out over the town.

"And what thinkest thou, my lady?"

Marian turned slightly, and saw Sir Guy leaning against one of the pillars. "Sir Guy… I…"

"And what can I do for you, Lady Marian?"

"I was just…uh…looking for you, actually."

Sir Guy didn't move, but waited for her to continue. "You see…Sir Guy. I wanted to come and apologize for leaving you…at the altar. And for not being completely honest with you regarding my feelings."

He did not say a word to her, so Marian continued. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I…uh…wanted to discuss the possibility of holding a ball—here—in the castle."

"A ball?"

"Y'see, my cousin—Lady Fitzwater—well, she just arrived London. And she knows no one. I thought it would be such a kind gesture if we—you and I—could have a ball in her honor."

Sir Guy stepped forward towards Marian. "A ball? That sounds like a good idea. Shall we go discuss it with the Sheriff, milady?"

Marian gave a sort of smile and took Sir Guy's arm as they began the walk to the Sheriff's rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

At the sound of pounding hooves, everyone in the camp stood motionless. Djaq was working near the fire, while Will was nearby carving something out of wood. They both sat on the ground, without moving. Much slowed his chewing of the meat that he had spent time cooking.

The sound grew closer, until from the trees appeared the black horse, with two riders—Lily and Allan. All took a deep breath and then returned to their tasks.

Lily pulled the reigns on the horse as they neared the encampment, slowing the horse to a trot. She finally stopped and then looked over her right shoulder. She waited, and then raised her eyebrows. Allan shook his head and dismounted.

Allan slowly brought one leg behind him and began to slide down from the horse. When he slipped a little, he grabbed onto the most stable thing, Lily's arm. She was able to keep her balance and allow him to reach the ground. He looked up at her, but Lily quickly urged her horse to turn and go on her way.

When she was gone from sight, Allan grabbed the nearest rock and threw it as hard as he could at the tree nearest to the direction that she had gone. He let out a deep breath and then turned to the rest of the group. "What?"

Much was the first to reply. "Nothing. Nothing. We were just wondering where you have been. That's all. You're not supposed to just disappear for hours. Especially with Robin gone."

"Yeah, well..." Allan shrugged and sat down next to a tree. He grabbed a nearby twig and began to play with it.

"Well, nothing!" Much cried getting up from his meal. "You have to follow the same rules as us. Besides, you have no right going off alone with a lady."

Allan looked up. "Oye. You call that girl a lady?" He used the twig to point in the direction that they had all last seen her riding. "I just spent a whole afternoon with her and she is hardly a lady."

Much's eyes grew large. "You spend a whole afternoon with her without a chaperone? You could've soiled her reputation if anyone had caught you. Lady Fitzwater is one of the most high ranking women in England. You cannot just go galivanting around the forest with her. There are rules and decorum and..."

"She does not follow those rules. Why should I?"

"You will if you want to remain in the forest," Robin said as he walked into camp. Much immediately stood straighter. Robin hung his bow on a hook near one of the trees. "So, what have I missed? What rules were you breaking, Allan?"

"He went off with Lady...er...Lily all afternoon. Unaccompanied," Much explained.

Robin turned to Allan. "All afternoon? You? And Lily?" Robin's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. She was looking for you and I decided to help."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "Funny. I never saw you two. Must've not gotten so far, what happened?"

Allan's face deepened to a red. "Uh…we fell off her horse and into a river. We had to let our clothes dry."

The group laughed at Allan. Robin shook his head and then looked up at Allan. "Very well. But do not think that this is something you can do often. Besides, we have things to do and prepare for."

_Knighton Hall_

Lily dismounted just outside of the wooded area that surrounded her uncle's property. She gave her horse's nose a couple of strokes, before pulling on the bridle to guide her horse into the stable. She made sure her horse was fine, and then walked to the house.

"Lily?"

She quickly turned at the sound of her name. Marian walked swiftly across the lawn to meet Lily. A man in black clothes followed Marian.

"Lily. Where have you been?"

"I was taking my horse for a ride. You know how restless she gets."

"Sir Guy, may I present my cousin, Lady Lily Fitzwater. Lily, this is Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

Lily looked over at the man standing behind Marian. He quickly gave her a slight bow. Lily, in turn, curtsy. "Pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I feel the need to freshen up."

Marian studied her cousin, before nodding her head. Lily swept away, hoping that Sir Guy had not noticed the dirt that was prevelant on her cheeks or staining her dress. Just as she reached the door, she heard Marian call her name.

"I wasn't going to tell you, Lily, but the Sheriff has agreed to hold a ball in your honor. In three days."

Lily turned from the door. "A ball?"

Marian walked quickly to her. "Yes. A ball. Just like in London with Prince John's court. Are you not most pleased? I thought it would be...er...useful to you."

Looking between Guy's longing looks and Marian's smile, Lily couldn't help but bow her head to hide the smile. "Well, thank you, cousin. I feel that it is an honor." She lifted her chin and rose to her tiptoes. "I do believe I have you to thank as well, Sir Guy, for I do not believe that my cousin would be able to accomplish a feat like this all her own."

"Well, I..." Guy stood straighter. "Your cousin has a gift for persuasion."

"That she does. Well, I should go and freshen up before dinner."

Lily turned away and went inside. Marian stayed for a time to send Guy off, but quickly was able to escape into the house. They ran up the stairs together, chattering. 

"How did you manage it, Marian? A ball? That is a perfect plan for a distraction!" 

Lily lay on the bed. 

"Yes. It is brilliant. However, you will be expected to be there, as it will be held in your honor."  
Lily sat up. "What do you mean? The whole idea was to be able to get me into the castle so that I could find the evidence I need." 

"And that's where I come in." Lily quickly stood up, and Marian began circling the bed. "Really, Lily. If you just tell me what you're looking for, I can sneak away for five minutes at a time. I know the places where the Sheriff hides his possessions. It will be easy for me to go and come back without being missed." 

"Marian... You can't. I promised not to give out this information to many people. And any information could put you in danger." 

"Lily. I can handle my own. There is no need for you to be worried." 

"No. No," Lily walked to the window. "I can't endanger you as well, Marian." 

"Lily." 

"There has to be another way." She began pacing across the room. Marian finally took the moment to look over Lily. There was a leaf sticking to her hair, and dirt covered her beautiful pale blue dress, and her cream ribbon was now more of a brown color. 

"What happened to you?" 

"Huh?" Lily turned to her cousin who was staring at her dress. Lily looked down. "Oh. I fell off my horse today, and into the river." 

"You fell off?" 

"Yes." 

"Your horse?" 

"Yes," Lily said, her voice lifted a little as she returned to pacing. 

"But...you never fall." 

"She does when someone else pulls on the reins." Marian turned from the bedpost and smiled at Robin. He was pulling himself through the window. Lily looked up, and stopped. She turned away quickly, but Marian noticed that her cheeks began to grow red. 

"Someone was on the horse with you? Lily?" 

"He was being stupid. Thinking that he could control my horse. He should've known that she would not respond to him like she responds to me," she mumbled.

Marian looked quizzically at Robin. He was watching Lily with a smile on his face. When he finally noticed that Marian was watching him. "Nothing. She'll have to tell you."

"Lily?"

Lily looked up. "We don't have time. Robin. You heard, I assume, about the diversion."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'm going to need you and the gang on the inside. I'll need a couple of you to search for some things, and a few to stay in the main hall to ensure that those who could discover will not find us. Marian and I will sneak…"

"Lily."

"…out and we can also go look, so maybe the rest of you can keep the main hall locked while she and I search and…"

"Lily."

"…possibly…"

"Lily," Robin said as he grabbed her. "Let me take care of this. I will let you know of the plan, when I can."

"But, I…"

"Lily." He looked at her sternly. Lily lowered her head. "Good. Now, do you…?"

She slowly nodded her head and left the room, closing the door behind her. Robin turned to Marian and circled her until he was behind her. He leaned his head into her neck and brushed his unshaven cheek. Marian shivered.

"Robin..."

He kissed her neck. "It's been too long. I don't like it when you have to entertain other men."

"Other men, as in Guy?"

Robin nodded as he continued to kiss up her neck. He turned her towards him and leaned his forehead against her own. "Marian. Have you thought at all about…"

"About?"

"Us?"

Marian lowered her head. "I…"

Robin nodded. "I see."

"It's just—I haven't had a chance to think about it…"

He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's nothing, love. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss some plans." He gave her a graceful bow. "Until then, my lady."

Author's Note: I have the next week off from work. I also have 2 flights. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by New Year's. I make no guarantees, but I will try. Thanks for your understanding and your patience with me. And thank you for all of your reviews. I'm so honored and privileged that you decided to read and review this story. Thanks for your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lily paced back and forth inside the barn. She kicked straw out of the way, and any rocks that appeared. She found Robin's horse and pulled his bow from a nail in the stall. Her left hand ran over the curve and then lifted the bow to be parallel to her body. She used two fingers of her right hand to pull at the string. She was surprised that the bow straightened with her pull. She let go, and the bow returned to its original shape.

She brought the bow closer and began examining it more closely, gently running her fingers over the wood.

"Careful with that. I'm going to need that."

Lily almost dropped the bow, and immediately slipped it back onto the nail. She turned and smiled sweetly. "Oh. Well, Robin. Uh…good to see you. Are you and Marian…. You must be if you're here ready to go. So, I'll just be…" She started to move out of the barn, but Robin stepped in front of her path. Lily moved to the side and tried walking that way, but Robin again blocked her way. "Robin, stop it!"

"I want answers, Lily."

Lily sighed and leaned against one of the walls. "Why do you think that I have answers?"

Robin chuckled and leaned against the opposite wall. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Lily. Your visit to Nottingham is not a cordial visit to your darling cousin and her father. Now, tell me why we need a diversion and what you're here for."

Lily sighed deeply. "I have been sent on a mission for the King."

"Richard?"

She nodded. "My father wanted to go and fight in the crusades, alongside his king. I refused to allow him to go."

Robin had gotten his bow down from the stall and was leaning on it. "But he was there, Lily. I saw him. Fighting. I fought alongside him."

"I know."

"You know? He died. I watched him die as he protected Richard, Lily. Did you know that?"

"Yes."

"Of course. It was in the letter."

"No. I was there."

"You were there?" Robin stood up quickly and walked to Lily.

"Yes. And keep your voice down."

"How could you have been there? No woman from England can be sent there…" Robin looked at her closely. Lily sighed and pulled at her hair, the golden locks falling away. He stared at the wig that was in her hand, before looking at her face and then noticing her hair. It was darker than he remembered it, not a brown but it looked like she had put her head into a puddle and let the mud dry on the blond curls. But then again, she had no curls, because her hair was no longer than her chin, although it had grown back some.

"Lord Fitzwater's page boy?"

Lily bowed to Robin, never raising her eyes to meet his. It all came back to him in a flash. Seeing Lord Fitzwater speaking to the King with a page boy running errands. Often, Robin remembered seeing the page boy near the practices with the other soldiers asking for tips. It was a joke amongst the soldiers that the little child was trying to learn from a simple chat. One time, the pageboy asked to be allowed to practice with one of the better soldiers. In the midst of the practice, the child used every move that had been discussed with him in the weeks previous. And he gained the upper hand until the soldier tripped him and let him fall to the ground, while putting the tip of his sword to the boy's neck.

"Lily. You were…Did you know… How could you have gone?"

She looked up at Robin. "You think I could have sent my father to his death? For that was where he was going—to his death. And I wasn't about to sit and wait for him to die without being able to at least attempt to protect him."

"But Lily," Robin ran a hand through his hair. "All of those times? When you could've gotten hurt or killed even? You were there?"

"I fought alongside the bravest men in England—for England. And when my father was killed, I felt it was my duty to return to England and insure that all was well here."

Robin began packing back and forth across the dirt floor. "Did Rich—Did the King know of you?"

Lily lowered her head, and blushed a deep red. "Yes. My father could not lie to his king. Richard felt a need to—er—keep me close."

"Lily…he didn't…?"

"No, Robin. My father would not let him. But the King did promise to make me his queen when he returned…" Lily added with a smile.

"Lily."

"Robin, he sent me back because he had grown too fond of me and wanted me to begin searching for any signs of treason in England. After the attack on his life when you saved him, and my father's death, he felt it necessary to not only send you home—but also to send myself as well. I was—AM in John's favor. I was able to infiltrate his court and learned of the black knights and that the Sheriff was in on it, but I was getting too nosy, so I needed to leave for a time."

"Lily. What you're doing is dangerous, do you not know that?"

"Yes, but Robin. I'm trying to protect the king. The man you saved him from is still alive. And I intend to discover who he is."

Robin threw his hands up in the air. "I know who it is, Lily. I know who tried to kill the king. But that does us no good."

"Who?" She threw her head up quickly and ran to him. "Tell me who it is, Robin. So that I may find him and kill him. For my king."

He shook his head. Lily pushed him against a wall. "Tell me, Robin. Tell me who tried to kill the king. I can use that to hone in on my evidence to take to King Richard."

He put his hands on her arms and pushed them down to her side. "Lily. You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do!" She said as she pulled her arms out from him. "I do know what I'm asking."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Help me, Robin. Help me save England."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Alright. It was Guy of Gisbourne."

"Sir Guy?"

"Yes. He had the tattoo with the scar from a cut I had made. And he confessed it, knowing that I could never get evidence."

Lily let her arms fall to her side. "Sir Guy? The one who comes around sniveling for Marian? THAT Sir Guy?"

He put a hand on his shoulder. "Lily. Don't do anything impetuous."

"Oh…yes, Robin. I plan to run him through with a sword the next time he comes beckoning for my cousin," she sneered. "No, no—this helps. This helps." She turned her back and stood for a moment, then quickly turned around. "Can you take me to your camp? We need to talk to your group and work out a plan."

"No," he said and then went to his horse and began preparing it for his ride.

"Robin. I HAVE to do this. WE have to do this."

He shook his head. When he turned, he jumped slightly by how close she had gotten. "Lily…I…" He gave a sigh. "Alright. Let's go, Lily. I need to bring you back before Marian gets suspicious."

"You mean, before she gets jealous. You might as well just propose to her, Robin," Lily said with a quick peck on his cheek. She ran to her horse and began preparing her horse for the ride.

Robin simply shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

They rode through the forest, Lily's horse being just as quick as Robin's. Every time he expected her to be behind him, he would turn and she would be matching him stride for stride. Her hood was pulled low over her face, only aiding her in blending into the darkness.

As they rode into camp, he could barely make out the silhouettes of his gang. They had put out the fire, as they had been instructed during the night. Robin gave a cough, and a little laugh. "Come out, friends. It's only me."

Much was the first to draw closer. "Robin. Where have you been?"

Robin dismounted from his horse. He led the animal to a nearby tree and tied the reins around a branch. Lily followed suit. Robin turned to his gang. "Alright. Let's light the fire. We have some things to discuss…" He glanced over at Lily. Her hood was still pulled low; he couldn't even find the outline of her face. She escaped any notice, gliding along towards the fire pit, it appearing as if she floated off the ground.

Djaq quickly brought flames to the kindling. Much and Will brought some nearby twigs and branches, allowing the fire to breath and grow larger. Lily waited until everyone had sat on a stone or a trunk, before taking a seat on a bench, between Much and Robin. She pulled off her hood, and looked up. Her cheeks turned red, as she quickly looked away. Robin looked across the flames and saw Allan gazing intently at Lily.

Allan saw Robin looking at him, and also turned away.

When everyone was settled, Robin coughed. "Well, since we are all here, we have some discussion." He turned to his right. "Lily?"

Lily looked at him then nodded. She pulled her hood back and let the fire brighten her golden locks. "I am here on assignment by the king."

"By the king?" Much muttered. Robin turned to him and gave a shake of his head. Lily hardly noticed and continued.

"I am to find some proof of Prince John's betrayal. Only with some proof will King Richard return from the Crusades. He is of mind to end the wars…" Lily's voice trailed off, but her pause did not last long. "My cousin has been able to convince Sir Guy and the Sheriff to throw a ball in my honor. While I am pleased with a diversion, unfortunately, this prevents me from doing some work. This is where you come in."

She turned to Robin. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. Lily took in a deep breath. "You each will attend the ball, in disguise, of course. While the dancing is going on, some of you must go to the Sheriff's personal area looking for something that may aide us. Others will need to go to Locksley and do some work there."

Little John was the first to speak up. "And what do you mean that we will have to go to the ball?"

Lily glanced over at Robin. "It means that you will dress nicely, and be presented as various lords or servants. It means that you will need to learn how to present yourselves in court. It means that you are to be on your best behavior. And I expect Robin to include all of that in training. You only have three days."

Lily stood to leave and Allan stood as well. "Oye. That's it? That's all you came to tell us? You need some evidence to stop the bloody war and while you're dancing about on the floor, we're supposed to figure out something that will convince the king to come home? What's in it for us?" He crossed his arms about his chest, and glared at her. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, the whites of her eyes being much more prominent in the fire light.

"A full pardon from the king. Perhaps some land and a title," Lily shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I will be sure to convey your good works on my behalf."

Allan stepped around the fire, nearing her. "And how do we know that we can trust you?"

Robin closed in on the two of them. "I trust her. That's good enough for the rest of you." He turned to Lily. "Let's get you home. It's late."

Lily was all too quick to oblige and get away from Allan, her cheeks were red—whether it was from the fire or Allan, Robin was not sure, but he could feel Allan's stare at her back as they walked to their horses. He turned to his gang. "I will take Lily home, and then return. We will discuss this tomorrow. I recommend a good sleep for you all."

He turned to aide Lily to mount, but she had already done so and was on her way. Robin grabbed the reins of his horse from the branch, mounted, and took off after her.

It took him a bit of time to catch up to her, and when he finally did they were to the edge of the forest. He reached over and grabbed the reins to her horse and slowed them both to a stop. "Lily. What are you doing? Don't you know there are thieves in these woods?"

Some of her hair had fallen from its loose braid. She reached up and brushed it out of her eyes. "Oh, there are other thieves besides you?"

"Very funny."

Lily stuck her tongue out. She dismounted and rubbed her horse's neck. She began walking her horse towards Knighton Hall. Robin followed. He walked around the horse and began leading the horse on its' left side.

They walked for a few minutes, before Robin finally began talking. "So, did something happen between you and Allan-a-Dale?"

Lily stopped abruptly. She pulled her hood over to cover her face, but Robin noticed her cheeks growing rosy. It was not just the fire.

"I see you do not like talking about things anymore that I like discussing Marian."

She turned to him. "Nothing happened, Robin. Unlike with Marian. You and she were ENGAGED, Robin. Everyone can see you carry feelings for her and vice versa. It is time that you do something about it."

As she walked away, Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I cannot do anything until my name is cleared," he said earnestly. "Do you understand what has happened, Lily? I have no home. No title. I have lost everything. If I were to marry Marian, she would lose favor and that is no life for your cousin to live. She deserves much better."

Lily put a hand on his cheek. "Robin," she sighed. "Robin. You are enough for her. She deserves you." Her thumb rubbed over his cheek, but her eyes glassed over as she looked beyond Robin. He reached up and pulled her hand down. She shook herself to the present. "Sorry, Robin. I apologize. I just . . . Can you not marry in secret?"

He laughed. "And put her in the awkward position of refusing Sir Guy for a real reason? She's been doing so well in thinking of unsubstantiated reasons."

She punched him in the arm. Robin looked up and noticed that they were almost to the stables. "I will leave you, Lily, for this evening."

"Thank you, Robin. Please use tomorrow to prepare your men for the ball. We have three days."

"Lily?" She turned back towards him. "Whatever is going on between you and Allan. . . Be careful. Especially when King Richard is involved."

She nodded and then turned and lead her horse on to the stable.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I know I have so many loyal readers. And I know I haven't been very good at updating. I apologize. You have stuck around and I have been failing you as an author. I promise to start updating this. We're almost to the halfway point. You all are wonderful, you know that. Absolutely marvelous. Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter Eleven

Lily crawled through the window. She sat on the windowsill and removed her boots and then lightly padded to the dressing area to put on her nightgown. As she slipped into bed, She pushed and prodded against the hay-filled mattress trying to get comfortable.

"Lily?"

"Sorry."

"What?" She heard Marian shift around in the bed. Lily didn't roll over in the hopes that the lack of movement might keep Marian from continuing to talk.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"You've been out every night since you arrived. Where are you going?"

"Marian…" Lily sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the bed canopy above her. "It's just that I shouldn't tell you."

"You shouldn't?"

"Well… No. I shouldn't. It's safer if you don't know. If you're oblivious."

Marian sat up in bed. "Therefore, you should tell me. I do a better clueless act if I know what I'm trying to conceal."

Lily put her hands behind her head. "I've been sent to steal something from the Sheriff. It is the only thing that will prove his treachery, as well as that of Prince John."

"What is it?"

Lily turned on her side. "It's a map. Prince John created a map of Britain—and how it was to be given to those who remained loyal to him during the… well, you know…"

Marian sighed. "Alright. And so your plan is to do what, exactly?"

Lily sat up and rubbed her hands over her face. "You've set up the diversion. There will be a ball. I will need to disappear for a few minutes to search for the map. I assume that the sheriff keeps these things in his private quarters. I think I can manage the guards."

"And Robin? He is to join you?"

Lily shrugged. "Yes. He and the rest of his men have agreed to come in disguise and aide me whether by creating a more localized diversion in the opposite end of the palace, or simply ensuring some people remain occupied during my searching."

"And me?"

Lily looked at her cousin. "I was hoping that you would be willing to occupy Sir Guy. He seems to be rather interested in… well, whatever it is that seems suspicious. Can you manage?"

Marian laughed. "I will see what I can manage."

* * *

_Sherwood Forest, the next morning_

"We have two days to make you into proper lords. Much?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should all be shaved… except of course, for Djaq," Robin said as he tipped his head toward her. "Can you and Will fetch some water from the river and we'll have a go at cleaning ourselves up for this most important of events?"

"But… fine. Come on, Will," Much mumbled as they walked down to the river.

Robin turned back to John, Djaq, and Allan. "Now, while they are gone, we will discuss assignments." He gestured toward the campfire. He had drawn in the dirt a map of the sheriff's castle. He crouched low as the three gathered around him. He took the stick that he had used to drawn the picture and began marking in the sand.

"John. You'll take the guard's position near his private chambers. This will allow me to get in and rummage without someone else's interference."

John nodded his approval. Robin smiled and pointed to the servant's entrance to the castle. "Djaq. You will be Lily's servant. You are to speak with the Sheriff's servants and try to gather any information that you can from them that might prove useful to us in the future. Also, I plan to have this as a secondary escape if the front gates refuse to allow us to escape."

"Here is the water, my lord."

"Thank you, Much." He gestured for Will and Much to join the rest of the group. "The rest of us will be spread through the party. Since Sir Guy know Allan and Much—you two should probably be disguised as servants. You will stay close to Lily and Marian—ensure their safety if anything does not go according to plan. And I will meet John at the sheriff's quarters and find whatever it is that Lily is looking for." He drew an "X" in the place he was talking about.

"Now. The signal that you, Much, and you, Allan, can slip away is Lily asking Sir Guy for a dance. When she does that—Much and Will, make your exit through the main doors, and Allan will go for Djaq and we will all rendez-vous here. Make sure you are not followed as per usual."

He stood to his full height. "Now. To shave. And then to discuss etiquette."

* * *

_That evening. Knighton Hall._

Lily feigned a yawn. "I'm so sorry, Uncle. This rural life seems to make me more tired than staying out all night with my friends. Curious. "

Marian also yawned. "I'm a bit tired too, Father."

He looked sternly between the two of them. "Do I even want to know what you two have been plotting?"

Lily looked to her cousin for an answer. Marian was looking at Lily to respond.

He set his wooden spoon on the table. "What is going on here, Lily? Marian?"

Lily lowered her head as if to bang it on the table. She looked up and smiled. "Nothing, Uncle. We've both had an exhausting day."

"I don't believe you," he said without missing a beat.

"It's better if you don't know, Uncle," Lily said keeping eye contact with him.

He pounded his fist against the table. "Confound it all!" Both Lily and Marian jumped as he pounded and shouted. "I will not pretend to be blind. You will tell me what is going on."

Lily lowered her head, her blond hair falling in front of her face creating a curtain. "Very well. I will tell you and Marian everything." She looked up across the table. Marian's eyes had grown large, her eyebrows lifting. Lily put her hands on the table, bracing herself. "I am a spy for King Richard."

She paused, allowing the words to sink in. "I am under suspicion of Prince John and so I came here to get proof of his treachery."

Marian's jaw dropped. Lily looked to her uncle for his reaction. His gaze remained on hers. She had told her story. It was now his turn.

He cleared his throat. "I see. And this celebration in your honor, tomorrow? Is that part of the plan?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes, it is. And tonight, I must go help Robin and his men prepare to attend to aid me."

Sir Edward looked to Marian who was still staring at Lily. "And Marian? What is your excuse for going?"

At the sound of her name, she turned to her father. Then her face paled and quickly turned red.

"I see. I expected as much." He pushed back from the table and stood. "My recommendations to you both," he said looking between the two girls "is to be very careful. It is better that you never been seen with Robin Hood. Or his men. Especially tomorrow night."

Marian nodded. "Of course, Father. We understand."

He sighed and leaned over his chair. "I'm retiring to my bed, girls." He looked between the two again. "Do not do anything too dangerous this evening," he said with a smile.

He left the room and went upstairs, his footsteps growing louder as he padded around his room right above their heads. Lily turned to Marian. "Perhaps we should change before we go?"

Marian smiled and raced up the stairs. Lily followed quickly.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest._

Lily and Marian were riding their horses as quickly as they could through the forest. Marian took the lead and guided them through the back ways until they could see the campfire. They were both in bottoms fit for squires, but Marian let her hair fly free. For a moment, she felt as though she and her cousin were children again--going to play games and torment Robin and Much. Lily had her blond hair braided in a crown above her head.

That was when Marian realized that they weren't children anymore. Lily was not just Lily Fitzwater, but rather Lady Fitzwater. She was one of the member's of Prince John's court. One of the royalty. The King would decide who she would marry.

Marian slowed her horse to a trot as they came upon the camp. She pulled the horse to a stop. Robin walked close and held the reins to keep the horse steady while she dismounted. She took the reins from him and began to walk to the tree. Robin came up alongside her and took hold of her hand. He entwined his fingers in hers.

She wrapped the reins around a nearby tree branch. Robin wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Robin?"

"Hmmm," he replied as he began to kiss her neck.

A cough from behind separated them. Lily was standing with her black horse behind her. She was using the horse to shadow her face, although Marian could see enough to see that her cousin was smiling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

Marian sighed. "Yes. You seem so sorry about that."

Robin kept his hands around Marian's waist. "Does it bother you, Lily? You jealous?"

Lily made a gagging noise as she walked her horse around to the other side of the tree and tied the reins. "Incredibly jealous... of the trees. At least they don't have to watch you," she said and then skipped toward the fire.

Marian started to move towards the fire, but Robin held her next to him. "Robin. I really think we should..."

He turned her in his arms then leaned down and captured her lips. Marian sighed and leaned into the kiss, her arms moving up his shoulders and around to the back of his neck. Robin deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. Her hands went to hair, pulling him as close as she could.

This was heaven. It had to be. Wherever his hands touched, she felt heat. He had so much power over her. And she didn't really like that. She wondered if she had any power over him. It would only be right that she did.

"Oi. What are we doing?"

Robin leaned his forehead against Marian's and began to chuckle. He kissed her forehead then pulled away from her, moving his hand down her arm to hold hers.

Allan was standing near the campfire, Lily was next to him, holding a hand over her mouth. Marian rolled her eyes and looked at Robin. He was staring at their hands, smiling softly to himself. His eyes lifted to her face. He watched her as he brought her hand to meet his lips.

Lily's laughter ended the romantic moment very quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said in between coughing and laughing. "I'm really sorry."

Allan went over to Lily and held her wrists. He whispered something to her. Lily's face went white and then bright red in a matter of seconds. She wrestled her wrists away from him.

"Let's get on with this. It's going to be a long night, I presume," Lily said as she went back to the campfire.

Marian turned to Robin. "Should I be concerned about my cousin's behavior?"

Robin looked towards Lily, then back at Marian. He placed both hands on her cheek and held her face gently. "No. You shouldn't. Someone should be concerned—but that someone isn't you."

He took Marian's hand and lead her to the campfire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lily sat in on the log that was on the opposite side of the fire from Allan. She did her best to avoid looking at him. But she often caught him looking at her before he diverted his attention to Will and Djaq who were trying to hold hands without anyone else knowing.

_Leave them be. Or else I'll give them something to tease you about._

It was a stupid threat. She should've punched him or at least slapped him. But it didn't matter. It had gotten the desired effect. She didn't want to speak at all. Robin and Marian had joined the circle, still holding hands. Robin looked to Lily and cleared his throat.

"We've prepared for the celebration. I have trained my men in matters and etiquette, and we have prepared a plan."

"Very good," Lily mumbled. She leaned forward. "While Marian distracts Sir Guy, I will leave the party and lose myself near the Sheriff's quarters. Robin, you and John will have replaced the two guards near his doors and aid me in getting into the room to do my investigation. Will, I will need—"

"Uh, Lily?"

She looked up from her hands where she had been gesturing to various parts of the invisible castle as she laid out the plan. "What?"

"The plans have changed."

She blinked. "My plans have changed? MY plans?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. YOUR plans have changed."

Lily could feel her mouth drop open. "What do you mean? My plan will work."

Robin bowed his head and chuckled. "Your plan will not work. How can the honored guest leave her own party for an extended period of time without anyone noticing?"

She shrugged her response. "I can manage. I've done it before

He looked up at her. "And now you're here because Prince John suspects you as a spy."

She stood up quickly. She clasped her hands at her side and made fists. It was only to control her anger, but she knew that if given the chance she would throw a punch in his direction. Djaq put a hand on her fist and whispered an Arabic proverb—something about a foolish man is known for having anger without cause.

Lily closed her eyes and began counting backwards from ten. She exhaled as she counted as if to expel the horrible feelings that she currently felt. After reaching one, she sat back down on the log. She opened her eyes to see that everyone was looking at her and then glancing at one another. "So, Robin. What is your plan?"

He stood up, finally letting go of Marian. He circled the fire, standing beside Lily, and turned so that he was addressing all of them. "Will and Djaq will accompany you to the hall, Lily. Djaq will be your recently arrived lady-servant. Will is to be your lady-in-waiting's son. He will have accompanied your servant and you have brought him as your special guest."

Lily looked to both Djaq and Will. Djaq smiled kindly at Lily, and Will simply nodded.

Robin coughed and continued. "Allan and Much will be disguised as servants and will be moving amongst the crowd--keeping an eye on you, Lily," he turned to her and gave her a glare, before turning back to the fire. "As well as watching out for you, Marian."

Even through the orange flames, Lily could see plainly her cousin rolling her eyes. Robin didn't notice and continued. "John and I will take the guards out and search for the document that you need, Lily. Once I have retrieved it and made it out of the castle, John will relieve the guard at the entrance to the private quarters for a time." He turned to her. "You will ask Sir Guy for a dance. This will be the signal to Djaq, Allan, Much, and Will to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes," Robin said, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's better if we're hidden away before anyone looks too closely. Do you have a better idea?"

"Am I allowed to present suggestions?" Lily countered.

"Of course. You have a right to give suggestions. Just as I have a right to say that it's a ridiculous idea."

"Well then, might I suggest that Djaq and Will remain with me. They can then accompany both Marian and I to the forest without the suspicion of Sir Guy. As a gentleman, Sir Guy would never allow Marian and I to leave the party unescorted."

Robin nodded his head slowly as he saw the wisdom in her suggestion "I concur."

"Excellent. Now, on to more important items," Lily said as she stood up. She looked around at the group. "How is your etiquette? Has Robin taught you anything?"

She glared at Robin, but he just smiled. "What do you take me for, Lily? Of course I've taught them everything they should know."

"We shall see," Lily said. She walked towards Allan and then at the last second turned and made her way around the circle to John. "John. As a guard, what do you do when you see a lady and a gentleman in the hall?"

John smiled. "I walk away without saying anything."

Lily laughed. "Very good." She moved to Will. "Will?"

He looked up at her with large brown eyes. They were so like his mother's, as she recalled. She swallowed her smile. "I have just presented you to Sir Guy and the Sheriff as a squire. What do you do?"

Will looked at Djaq. She nodded to him. Will stood up and offered his hand, palm down, to Lily, without a word. He kept his eyes down as he led her around the circle to Allan. He then dropped her hand and bowed, then returned to his seat.

"Very good," Lily said. She looked to Robin and nodded her approval, but as her head was turned, Allan stood up and took her hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

She wanted to drop his hand. She wanted to leave now. But she could feel every eye around the campfire was probably stationed on her. She gathered her composure and smiled. "Will a servant ever ask a lady to dance?"

Allan's grin fell and as soon as it did, Lily began to feel awful. There was that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she had done something cruel. But she held her ground and dropped her hand from his. He turned and walked away from the campfire.

Marian stood and went to Lily's side. Her voice was a whisper but it still cut deeply through the silence. "How could you, Lily?"

She turned on her cousin. "It's for his own good. It's better that he doesn't get attached to me."

Robin stood behind Marian, ready to protect her if Lily lost her temper. But that only made Lily more frustrated. Robin looked down at Lily. "Better for who, Lil? You? Or him?"

She went to throw a punch, but the palm of his hand interrupted her swing. His hand curled around her fist and pushed it back down to her side. She could feel her face getting warmer—knowing that it was turning red.

Robin stepped around Marian, bringing him closer to Lily. She could see that he wanted to yell at her--or at least let off some of his frustration. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She turned on her heals and climbed over the log.

"Where are you going, Lily?" Marian asked.

Lily turned as she kept walking towards the horses. "I've got some business to take care of before tomorrow's celebration."

"Lily?"

Djaq appeared near Lily's side. Djaq stopped and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Do not let your anger get the best of you."

She scoffed. "Is that another one of your sayings?"

"No. It is what I've observed from watching you. And I have something else to say."

"What's that?"

"Be careful with his heart—I've broken it once. I'm not sure how well it has healed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lily clicked her tongue and dug her heels into her horse. The horse bolted through the forest. She glanced behind her to see the campfire growing smaller. When it finally disappeared and she found herself in complete darkness, she pulled the reins in to slow her horse to a trot.

It was then that the tears started to brim over her eyes. She couldn't stop them. They filed one by one down her cheeks, leaving trails for the one after to follow. She dismounted and buried her face in her horse's neck—the only comfort she could find.

"Oi."

She looked up and blinked back her tears. She couldn't see who it was. "Go away. I have no money, thief."

"Is that what you think of me? A thief?"

The shadow moved closer until she could finally begin to distinguish his features. "Oh, God."

"Rather vulgar sentiment from a lady. But I guess you aren't really a lady then, are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes at Allan. He was now standing inches away from her. His hand went to rub Shadow, the horse's muzzle. Shadow whined and then quieted as Lily continued to stroke his mane.

"What do you want?" Lily tried to suppress the sobs that had been so loud only seconds before. She felt a sniffle escape her lips.

"Are you alright?" Allan stepped closer and leaned down to get a better look at her face.

"I'm fine," Lily answered curtly. She turned away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and moving around to the other side of Shadow. "I just needed a second to rest. I'll be on my way."

She tried to grab the reins, but Allan had moved along that side of Shadow and held the reins in his hands. He moved closer to her. "Why are you crying?" He said softly. He brought a hand up to her cheek and began to softly rub at the trails that he somehow managed to find in the darkness.

A sigh escaped her before she knew it. And then the tears appeared again, threatening to spill out. She tried to step back, but Allan moved his hand from her cheek to her hair—tilting her head until his lips met hers.

He softly kissed her and separated. Lily's eyes were closed and she didn't want to open them. She could feel his warm breath on her face, felt his other hand brush at the loose strands of hair that had fallen from the style. Then his lips were back on hers. Harder than before. His arms kept her there, standing perfectly still.

He coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss. Lily's eyes flew open. She had never kissed like this. The only kisses she had ever received from Richard were small kisses given in the secret of his own tent before he or she left to go fight somewhere. Always with a promise that the wedding night would be that much more exciting.

There was no such promise in this kiss. Lily wasn't sure how she liked it. His hands explored her hair—pulling the pins until it fell down to her chin. She had left her wig, hoping that no one would notice. Allan pulled back and fingered her short locks. He smiled down at her—his grin almost wolflike as he directed her away from the horse.

When her back hit a tree, she didn't have much time to think of anything else. Allan's lips were back on hers—right where he left off. His hands moved from her hair down her body and back up—exploring what he could. Lily tried to remain neutral, but now that she could feel his touches, she felt something boil down deep. Tentatively, she moved one of her hands up and touched his cheek. It was scruffy. Not clean and smooth.

Allan moved from her lips to her cheek and down her jawline—leaving a path of kisses to mark where he had been. Lily moved her hand from his cheek to his hair, twisting the curls in her fingers and then untangling them. Her other hand went to his chest. She moved it around until she suddenly felt the pounding in his chest. It was loud and clear. But then, she realized that it wasn't his heart slaving away—she didn't feel it in her hand—she felt it in her chest. She sighed again and went limp—the only thing holding her up was the tree.

Lily pulled him back up to her lips and wrapped her arms about him.

They could've continued, but something crackled in the forest near them. Allan pulled back first, glaring into the darkness. Lily leaned her head back against the tree and tried to get her breathing down to a sensible pace. He kept his hands on her waist. He leaned in close, using the tree's shadows to conceal them. He leaned his head until his forehead touched hers.

The crackle turned to a couple of snaps. Lily's breathing slowed considerably--her other senses remained awares of everything around her. The wind lightly played with her hair. The trees shifted, spraying the air with a smell of fresh greenery that seemed to lift Lily from the ground. She breathed in deeply.

Allan brushed through her hair, his hands cupping her cheeks. He leaned down and began kissing her again. She tried to protest, but it wasn't her breathless pleas that stopped them.

Another snap brought their heads up.

"Oi," Allan said as he pushed Lily behind him. Lily moved around to the other side of him. She began to move towards the sound.

"Who is there?" she called.

"Milady?" Much's voice shuddered through the trees in a sharp whisper.

"Much," Lily sighed before walking into the darkness to find him. "I'm here."

"Have you seen Allan?"

She could feel when he moved to stand behind her. She breathed in deeply. "Much?" Allan asked.

"Oh. Well. This is... Well. Robin wanted me to... Marian would like to leave and..."

Lily stepped away from Allan, glad that it was pitch black. She walked to Much and smiled at him. "Thank you, Much." She kissed him on the cheek and then returned to her horse. Without looking back, she mounted her horse and directed it back towards the campfire, hoping to put as much distance between where she had been as she could.

Shadow kicked up some dirt as Lily pulled in the reins to bring him to a stop near the edge of camp. Marian and Robin were the only ones there and were talking to one another. Their foreheads touched each other and with the fire creating silhouettes, Lily wasn't sure that she should interrupt.

As she was debating whether or not to go speak to them, she felt arms come around her waist. Allan's chin found a place to rest on her shoulder. "You don't have to leave."

She turned, but he would not let go of her arms. "Yes, I do," she said as she put her hands on his and tried to push them away. But he kept his fingers locked at the small of her back. "Please, Allan. This is not the time or the place to be making a scene."

"Why is it that when we are alone we can kiss and carry on, but whenever someone else arrives, you don't want anything to do with me?"

Lily pushed on his chest. She finally succeeded in shoving him away. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She leapt up onto her saddle. "Let Robin know that I returned to Knighton Hall and I expect to see them all ready tomorrow."

She turned Shadow around and dug her heels in. Shadow took off through the forest in the direction of Marian's home.

While she rode, her mind wandered. It was selfish of her, she knew that—but she couldn't stop herself. She mentally lectured herself about how unfair it was for her to talk about loyalty to the king, when she was being unfaithful to her promise to him. Not that any promises were made…only discusses. And even then, there was the possibility that nothing could come of it. She was, after all, only a noblewoman. If the king were offered a princess, he would have to accept her. And Lily was not willing to become a mistress.

As she rode into the fields of Knighton Hall, she noticed that the lights were on. It was quite late for Uncle to be awake. She rode straight into the stable and began to prepare Shadow for rest. She fixed her wig to hide her shorter locks, and buried her dirty jacket.

Lily scaled the wall and crept into the bedroom. She could hear voices below, but she didn't try to understand what was being said. She quickly pulled off her tunic and coat, and pulled her nightdress over her pants. She slipped out of her boots and grabbed one of Marian's capes which hung by the door. She lit a candle and opened the bedroom door so that she could see more clearly.

Sir Guy was here, with a fair number of his soldiers. Uncle was down below, speaking animatedly. Lily stopped at the top of the stairs. "Uncle?"

"Lily. Please don't trouble yourself."

She made her way down the stairs, careful as to not to take a step too quickly and reveal her pants. She pulled the cape tighter. "Sir Guy? This is an unexpected surprise. And so late at night."

He was staring at her, his eyes narrowing. She kept his gaze and didn't flinch, though her head told her that she had been discovered.

"Milady. I didn't mean to disturb you or your cousin. But we have reason to believe that there is a plot against the Sheriff being developed to take place on the eve of the banquet in your honor. Although the Sheriff is much obliged to have one of the Prince's court here, he sends his regrets that he is canceling the banquet."

Her eyes grew large. "But… it's tomorrow."

"And that is why we are here tonight."

Lily looked from him to her uncle. She had lost her chance. Something was not right. She meekly bowed her head. "Of course. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the Sheriff. Have you informed Prince John of this plot?"

"Not until we have solid proof, Lady Fitzwater. Currently only rumors abound."

"I see. Well, if Nottingham is not safe, perhaps it would be better if I returned to London," she said as she looked at her uncle. "My father may have sent word to me and I have not been there to receive it." Her voice cracked as she thought of her father, who would never be sending word to her.

Sir Guy coughed. "I assure you, milady, that Nottingham is safe, as long as you do not venture out into the forest, you have no need to fear. The sheriff and I have spies all around that inform us of any going-ons that we should be aware of. Well," he said with a sigh, "it is late, and I do not want to wake Marian from her sleep. So we will bid you good night." He bowed low and then shuffled his soldiers out of the door.

Lily and her uncle stood motionless until they heard the pounding of the horses' hooves fade away into the silence of the night. Lily brought her hands to her temples and began rubbing them. "This is a nightmare."

"I hope, Lily, that this teaches you how unwise it is to attempt this sort of thing here, now. Whatever you had planned with Robin surely isn't worth risking your lives."

She faked a yawn and smiled. "Yes, uncle. I quite agree. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it better that I go to bed now." She blew out the candle and went upstairs to Marian's room. As soon as the door was shut and locked, she pulled off the nightgown. She was going to have to go see Robin again.

Back in the stables, she had begun putting the saddle on Shadow when another horse came galloping in. Robin jumped off the horse and then helped Marian down. Lily stopped moving around and brushed Shadow's mane. He watched as Robin lead the horse into the stall and Marian followed, holding his free hand. They were just about to kiss when Lily coughed.

"I thought you would be in bed by now, Lily."

"I did too, but I had a visitor," she said, coming out of Shadow's stall. She replaced the wooden gate to keep her horse in, but Shadow still brought his head over the gate and rested it near her shoulder. "Sir Guy."

Marian shook her head. "What did he want?"

"The ball has been canceled for tomorrow. He said that he and the Sheriff have gotten wind of an assassination plot and they're canceling it."

Robin ran one hand through his hair. "I see." He looked at Marian who shrugged at him, and then he glanced up at Lily. "Do you trust me?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lily quipped.

Robin smiled. "Not at this point." He leaned over and gave Marian a kiss. "Well, ladies. I bid you good night. I have some things to do. I'll be by in the morning with your assignments." He went over to Lily and leaned in close. "Don't go anywhere until you hear from me tomorrow."

"Fine."

Robin gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek before running out of the stable in the direction of the forest. Lily rubbed Shadow's muzzle before going back into the stall to take off the saddle. She looked over at Marian to see her cousin doing the same thing.

"Your beloved doesn't inspire much confidence, does he?"

"Perhaps you should've said that when you had a chance," Marian replied as she came out of the stall. "Besides, no one else is much good at coming up with a plan that works quickly, but Robin Hood."

Lily gave Shadow another pat before locking him in the stall for the night. She and Marian walked back the house and scaled the wall and into their window. They were silent as they changed into their nightdresses and crawled into bed.

Lily lay for a long time, staring up at the canopy above their bed. She finally turned over and whispered, "Marian?"

"Hmm?"

"What's keeping you from marrying Robin?"

Marian turned over and propped her head up on her hand. "A lot of things."

"Like?"

"He's an outlaw, Lily. I can't exactly marry him and have everyone be okay with it. And then there's him needing to grow up."

"He hasn't yet done that?"

"In some ways, yes. In other ways—hardly."

Lily sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I think you should just marry him. Uncle is getting old and you need someone to share the burden of caring for him. You can't possibly wait forever. It just is too difficult."

Marian lay back down. "We plan to marry when the king has returned and peace is once again established here."

"I'm sorry, Marian, but that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. You have no idea when the king will return…. Or even if he will."

"Lily. I'm surprised that you think that way. You, who stand by your king so loyally."

"I am but one. There are many who would rid the country of King Richard, as you have seen with the Sheriff." Lily sighed then scooted down into the bed. "We best get our rest, cousin. Who knows what Robin will have planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

The morning light brightened the room. Lily couldn't stay asleep any longer. She dressed in her pair of pants and her squire shirt, before putting on a jacket. She left her wig off giving her actual hair some time to breath.

Creeping quietly down the stairs was no small feat, but she managed to do it with only making two of the stairs creak. She slipped outside and put on her boots and ran through the grass to the stable. She went into Shadow's stall to grab her own bow and quiver. Shadow blew out air as she left without even saying good morning. Lily smiled and patted her horse down. "I'll be back."

She flew across the field to where Marian had placed the archery target. It had been too long since she had practiced—a week, except if you count trying to shoot Robin target practice.

She dropped her quiver next to her feet and dropped to her knee to pull out one arrow. She steadied the bow in her hand and placed the arrow in before pulling the string taunt. Her aim was good, but as always, she closed her eyes for three counts before opening them quickly, checking her aim and letting the arrow fly. The three counts always seemed to help her to calm and focus herself.

After shooting five more arrows, Lily went to retrieve them. All but one was in the center ring. She sighed as she stared at the one near the outer edge of the target. How could she have missed by that much?

When she finally stopped to look closely, she realized that her five arrows had been in the center of the target, but the one to the outside was not her arrow. She pulled it out and examined it. The wood was not cleanly cut or shaped. It was very rudimentary. She looked up when an arrow narrowly missed her and struck the target.

Across the field, a figure stepped out the woods. She squinted and watched as the figure began moving towards her. She began moving back to her quiver in case this was not a friendly visit. As she drew closer, she realized it was Robin.

She sighed and dropped the arrows on the ground next to her quiver. She raised an arrow in her bow and let it fly to the target.

"Well done, Lily."

"What is it, Robin?"

He came up and took the arrow from her hand and pulled the bow and aimed at the target. "You have improved your aim."

"I had much time to practice," she said as she pulled the string tight and let the arrow fly.

Robin leaned against his bow. "Gypsies."

"Gypsies?" Lily laughed. "What about them?"

"A group of gypsies are planning to make an appearance in Nottingham. If you and Marian would be so kind as to be amongst them while we get in and obtain the map, I would appreciate it. And be sure that Gisbourne sees you. It will not do to have him think you or Marian is missing. His watchful eye appears to be targeting you. And you cannot carry the least bit of suspicion."

"Very well," she said without turning her focus from the target to Robin.

He crept closer. "It might be good if you both wear some attractive dress. And have your hair put up."

Lily turned on him quickly. "What?"

Robin smiled. "You probably haven't ever noticed this... but you have turned into quite the woman, Lily. And showing a little bit of your neck can only be used to distract someone."

Lily sighed. "And distractions are the only useful thing I can manage, correct?"

Robin took his knuckles and touched them to her chin. "You catch on quite quickly, Lily."

She reached up and took one handmade arrow from Robin's quiver and placed it in her bow. She aimed, closed her eyes, counted to three, checked her mark, and let the arrow fly. She didn't even look to where it landed. She turned and scooped up her quiver and began walking to the house.

"Aren't you going to retrieve your arrows?"

She turned around and smiled. "I thought a thief could use some decent arrows. They actually fly better than the crooked ones he seems to be using."

* * *

She returned to the house and slipped into Marian's room. She went to her trunk and began pushing through her dresses until she found one that she liked. It was an emerald green color—a favorite of the Prince. She sneered at it, feeling how disgusting it was to have a man like the Prince fawn over her.

She went up into the attic area and shooed the servants out of the room. A fire was already going on this warm summer day, water was heated and the servants had already begun to draw a bath for her. She finished and even put some of the flower petals into the water before dunking herself in.

Lily rubbed her shoulders and cleaned every bit of her body. Then she scrubbed into her hair, cleaning the dirt from it. Maybe she would just let her natural hair hang today. She would wear her wig, she pondered as she continued to clean herself.

Once satisfied, she dressed herself and then took the empty pail out to the well and filled it with water. As she made her way back to the house, a couple of servants saw her and went to grab the pail. She tried to discourage them, but they were insistent. They promised to refill the bath with warm water for Marian.

Marian was awake when Lily came into the room.

"Don't you look lovely, Lily?"

Lily glanced down at the dress. Her ribbons hung to emphasize her hips. She smiled at Marian. "Robin was here," she said quietly. "We are to go into town and be amazed by a group of gypsies who will be there. He asked that we wearing some distracting outfits. I've chosen the best that I have. You might want to choose something as well."

Marian sighed. "I don't know why… when I would look ridiculous standing next to you." She stood up and walked closer to Lily. "Is your hair darker, Lily? And shorter?" She reached out and touched Lily's hair that was barely to her jawline.

Lily turned and grabbed Marian's mirror from her dresser. She studied her hair that was starting to curl as it dried. "Oh. Well. I decided that I do like my shorter hair. So I cut it this morning. What do you think?"

Her cousin looked her over. "I think it rather suits you."

"Thank you." Lily's cheeks flushed red. "Well, you better hurry and get ready. We are supposed to be meandering through the market when the gypsies arrive."

* * *

Within the hour, Lily and Marian were wandering through the streets of Nottingham browsing through fruit stands. Both periodically scanned the square in the center of town, but at different times and then in low whispers explained what was going on. Lily had stuffed a bag of some extra clothes in an empty barrel near one of the crates.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and a wagon was pulled through the main gate of the city. Gypsies began pouring through the gate on either side of the wagon with cloths in all the colors of the rainbow. They began to dance around the square in time with the hand drum, flute, and guitar that were accompanying the group.

"Well, Robin certainly knows how to make a scene," Lily laughed. Her eyes only stayed with the gypsies for a moment as she began to scan the top of the wall. Sure enough, in a distant corner, Robin was climbing over. Lily's head snapped back in the direction of the gypsies. Where was Sir Guy? She wanted to show him she was here before disappearing.

The wagon was now all the way inside and the writing on the side of the wagon proclaimed that it was the wagon of _Esmeralda the FortuneTeller_. A woman was crouched over in the doorway at the back of the wagon. Scarves were layered all over her clothes, with a purple one pulled so much so over her face that no one could see. Gypsies tried to lure the shoppers into the wagon, but no one would go.

At last, Sir Guy appeared in a window overlooking the square. Lily raised her eyes and then grabbed Marian's arm. She pointed to Sir Guy and they both looked up. He seemed to have noticed their interest in him, for he looked down at them as well. Lily waved gently to him, a gesture that he reciprocated.

Lily pulled Marian close. "Alright, he's seen me. Let's duck under one of the tents and you stay there while I slip into my clothes and go meet Robin inside the castle."

"Lily. You don't think that he will come down and speak to us."

They began walking towards one of the awnings covering the vegetables of a farmer. "Tell him I went into the fortune teller's wagon. In fact, I will head over there right now so that he will see me in there. I will pay the fortune teller to pretend that I'm in there," Lily said as she pulled her coin pouch out. "She wouldn't refuse."

Lily didn't wait for Marian's response. She turned on her heels and crossed the square, heading straight for the wagon.

"I would like my fortune told, Madame."

The woman stretched forth one crooked finger and gestured for Lily to follow. A young gypsy with eyes so brown they reminded her of some of the chocolate she had seen in Germany, helped her up the steps. He blushed when she smiled at him. Lily stood up straight and went inside the wagon, the door shutting behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The wagon door was shut closed; the old woman pressed her back against the door.

Lily tossed the bag of coins onto the table amongst the crystal ball, deck of cards, and other tricks that a fortuneteller would use.

"I do not need my fortune told. But I must beg that you do not leave this wagon. For all of that money, I need to find a way out of this wagon to go and help a friend. I should return shortly. You must only sit here and you will be paid this and another bag just like it when I come back. Are we agreed?"

The woman walked around Lily and sat in a stool by the table. She hunched over, her shoulders coming up to where her ears must be. Of course, the scarf was pulled low to hide any identity of the woman.

"I said, are we agreed?"

The woman nodded her head slowly and began shuffling the deck of cards. Lily was annoyed. Now was not the time to be playing games. "Where is the exit?"

The woman fanned out the deck of cards and held them out to Lily.

Lily finally took one. When it was flipped over, it was of a man and a woman, watched over by another woman in the sky. Lily rolled her eyes and breathed out a sigh. "How can I get out of the wagon without being detected? I'm in a hurry."

The woman finally used her foot to lift the tablecloth and reveal a trap door. "Brilliant," Lily exclaimed. She immediately went to the floor and opened up the door. It was perfect. The wagon sat low enough that no one could see her slip out underneath and get her clothes from the barrel. She would have to change underneath the wagon if she wanted any privacy, but that's what she had to do in order to help Robin.

She crawled through the door head first, using her hands to slowly walk her body out of the wagon. After securing the door again, Lily crawled behind the wagon and then slowly moved through the crowds to her barrel. Sir Guy wasn't at his post any longer, but Lily didn't take the time to try and find him. She went straight back the wagon and began undoing her dress.

It was quite scandalous of her to be changing under the wagon in broad daylight, but she had to do it if she wanted to help Robin. Once changed, she laid the bag across the axel and then laid her dress out on top. "There. It won't get too wrinkled now."

Lily took some dirt in her hand and began rubbing it all over her face. She didn't have a sword or a bow and arrows. She would need to find something. After crawling out from the under the wagon, she roamed around the square. Everyone's attention was now focused on one of the gypsies who swallowed fire.

A barrel at the silversmith's shop was filled with old swords. They would have to do. Lily grabbed one and then made her way into the castle. It was somewhat difficult to maneuver through a place she had never been with guards everywhere. Luckily, the guards were making their way towards the south end of the castle to see the gypsies, allowing Lily to duck into corners to miss them.

Just as she turned a corner, a large staff came down to block her way. Her first instinct was to bring down her sword, but she looked up to see Little John holding the staff. She pulled back the sword and laughed.

"Oh, John. It's just you."

"Robin…" John called.

He appeared in a doorway, with his bow drawn. Once he saw her, he dropped his defensive stance. "I didn't think you could stay away."

Much, Djaq, and Will were all behind him. Robin glanced down the corridor then turned back to the doorway. "We don't have much time. Come on."

He led his team through hallways to a locked door. One nod from Robin and Will was at the door, picking at the lock.

Lily tapped her boot against the stone floor. "Robin. We're looking for a parchment. It should have a black seal on it with the crest of Prince John. That's all I know. Once we break the seal we can open it up and see if it's what we're looking for."

Robin nodded while observing Will. "And the crest of Prince John is…"

"An eagle."

Will pushed open the lock. "That was rather easy. I was hoping for a challenge."

"Maybe you should leave the Sheriff a note then, Will. Dear Sheriff, please make these doors harder to break into. Yours, Will Scarlet," Much replied as they all piled into the room.

It wasn't a very large room. In fact, it was rather drafty. And it was filled with parchments, all rolled up. It would take them hours to go through everything. Lily immediately went to the far corner of the room and began digging through the parchment. She looked back at the gang and gestured wildly to the room. "Well, come on. We haven't got all day."

The rest of them began digging into piles all over the room. Lily tried to be as organized as possible and not throw parchments into someone else's pile.

It was Djaq who found it. She ran over to Lily and held it out. Lily unrolled it and quickly began reading. She nodded enthusiastically as she continued to read down the paper. She looked up at Robin. "We have it," she said while rolling it back.

Robin snatched it from her. "Good. Now, you best get back to the fortuneteller's wagon. I doubt that Sir Guy will believe that you spent more than thirty minutes in there."

Lily nodded. "Be careful, with that, eh?"

Robin smiled at her. "As always."

They all walked out into the hallway, checking in front and behind them they made their way towards the square.

"Robin?" Lily said as she prepared to wander down and into the crowd. "I may need a diversion."

"I knew you would," he said with a smile. He nodded at Djaq who took out a flint and steel. Robin pulled out on of his arrows and wrapped a cloth around the top near the arrowhead. He strung it into his bow and then pointed the head down towards Djaq. She began knocking the flint and steel together until a spark jump from the steel to the cloth.

With the arrow alight with the flame, Robin began walking around to the courtyard. He stopped and looked back at Lily.

"This would be an excellent time for you to make your exit, Lily."

She turned without saying another word and galloped down the staircase. She navigated through the carts and the people until she was in the corridor just behind the fortuneteller's wagon.

Lily scampered underneath the wagon and began pulling her dress over her pants. She pulled off her top and tossed it over the axel. She knocked three times on the trap door. The old woman opened it and helped her inside the wagon.

"No one has been by to ask for me?" Lily asked as she put her arms into the sleeves and pulled the top of the dress up.

When she didn't receive an answer, Lily checked over her dress and then looked at the fortuneteller. She was now sitting at the table. The woman gestured one hand toward the empty seat across. Lily sat down, but shook her head. "I really I don't have time for this…"

The old woman grabbed Lily's hand and turned it over so that the palm was facing up. Her finger traced the line. Lily gasped at the roughness of the hand.

"You have found love early in your young life," the woman finally spoke. Her voice was much lower than she had imagined. "But your love line divulges into two different paths."

"Well, that's nice." She tried to pull her hand away, but the fortuneteller's grip tightened.

"You will have to choose between loves. One will be an eternal love—you will be secure in your love with him. The other will offer you excitement, however, you will never be sure of his affection. You will always be questioning his true feelings and motives."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Yes, well… that's very enlightening. Thank you." She reached down into her boot and tossed another bag full of gold on the table. "This is the other half that I owe you. Thank you for your help." She stood up to leave, but felt a hand on her arm.

"You do not understand. You must make this choice soon. You have already met these men. Your choice will define their choices from here on out."

"I cannot choose between any two men. I am committed to my king—nothing can or will change that. He will always be my king."

"But there is another—a Will?"

"Will? Will Scarlet is a child. I owe his father a debt—that is all."

"But there _is_ an Allan."

Lily stopped short, her mouth dropped open.

The woman held a finger up. "Ah. I have discovered your secret."

Lily's eyes grew narrow. "What secret? It is no secret that he bothers me, that he follows me needlessly and ruins my plans," she said as she paced back and forth in the wagon. "It is no secret that I wish he would leave me alone."

"But you have feelings for him."

"Of annoyance, yes!"

"Of love."

Lily laughed. "Really? Love. No. I do not love. I do not hate him either. I am indifferent to him. Yes… indifferent. I don't care either way…"

The woman walked Lily back against the wall. Her hands reached out and pinned Lily to the wall, then one came back and pulled the hood of the cloak back from her face.

Allan stood to full height, smiling broadly. Lily's mouth, again, dropped open, but it only took her a second before she recovered and began hitting him.

"Let me go."

"Oy," he exclaimed after she had taken a good hit to his chin. He finally wrestled her hands to sides and braced her back against the wall.

Lily's breathing became very shallow as she could feel almost every part of his body flush with her own. She didn't want to look up at him, and kept her gaze locked on the crystal ball still on the table.

"Now, Lily. Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes."

"And what you wanted?"

She finally looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

His face was much closer than she had anticipated. She could feel his breath on her face as he dipped in closer. "I don't really believe that you are indifferent to me," he sighed out before pushing his lips against hers.

His hands didn't loosen their grip on her wrists. Instead his fingers moved to entwine themselves with hers. He raised them above her head, pushing them against the wall.

His teeth pulled at her lips, and finally coaxed her mouth open to deepen the kiss. Her body relaxed and before she could stop herself, a sigh escaped from her lips. She untangled her hands from his and brought them down to trace around his face as he moved from her lips down her neck. His hands began exploring her body now that they were free to roam.

"Stop, stop!" Lily said breathlessly. She used her hands to pull Allan's face. He took that as a signal to begin kissing her again. It took every part of Lily to push him back from her. "I really have to go," she exclaimed—her voice sounding shrill and each syllable coming out of her mouth in rhythm to her breathing.

Lily went to the door and turned back to look at him. "My shirt is on the axel underneath the wagon. Please don't lose it, as I have need of it," Lily said as she turned the knob. Before she could open the door, his hand stopped against the wood, keeping it closed.

"You can't say that you have no feelings for me, Lily."

His proximity made her go week in the knees again. "Please. I really should go."

"We cannot keep doing this—it is either me or the king. You best make your choice sooner rather than later," Allan said as he stepped back from the door. Lily threw the door open and raced down the stairs at the back of the wagon. She looked back only to see the door slamming quickly.


End file.
